La mujer de tu vida
by Bella Lee
Summary: Que harías si durante mucho tiempo has vivido para ser la mejor amiga, apoyando a esa persona sin importar nada, viendo como se aleja de tu vida,como te daña, pero simplemente juraste estar a su lado para siempre, aunque eso te rompa el corazón.EPILOGO UP
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuántas de ustedes tienen un mejor amigo?, yo creo que la respuesta de todas las que me están leyendo van a contestar de forma positiva, pero ¿Cuántas se han enamorado de este?, yo creo que aun puedo encontrar respuestas positivas a esto. Por que también es mi caso y quiero compartirlo con todas ustedes.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, mas conocida como Bella, simplemente, hace ya un par de años egresé de la preparatoria del viejo Forks, y estoy por terminar mi carrera de Literatura en la universidad de Chicago, pero ese no es el punto, el meollo de todo esto es mi mejor amigo, mi queridísimo Edward Cullen.

El, su simple mención aun hace que me den calosfríos en el fin de espalda. Nuestra historia parte hace 10 años atrás, cuando nos conocimos…

_Bueno chicos, quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros de curso, ellos son la familia Cullen- dijo el señor Thomas, mostrando a dos pequeños de unos 13 años y una niña con cara de pilluela de la misma edad- Son trillizos, el es Emmet- dijo refieriendose al mas corpulento de los tres- Ella es Alice- haciendo referencias a la mas pequeña- y este último es Edward- Dios, ahí si que sentí que mi corazón se detenía, era alto, condenadamente guapo y con un porte intelectual… Dios, demasiado pensamientos no aptos para una niña de 13 años._

_Pueden sentarse con nosotras profesor- dijo la estúpida engreída de Tanya Denali, se nota que me cae pesada???_

_Lo siento señorita, es mejor que ellos decidan- dijo el profesor, Dios, este hombre podía ser muy inteligente cuando quería_

_Me gustaría sentarme con la muchacha de allá!- dijo Alice indicándome, genial, se veía una persona simpática._

_Si mira, atrás de ella hay dos puestos desocupados, podemos sentarnos ahí los tres, obvio que tu adelante hermanita- dijo Emmet_

_Esta bien acomódense luego para seguir con las clases-dijo el maestro._

_Hola, mi nombre es Alice, como te llamas?- pregunto en una notita de papel_

_Hola Alice, mi nombre es Isabella, pero llamame Bella, por que mi nombre apesta a vieja, Bella Swan- respondí_

_Que bueno es poder encontrar a alguien tranquilo y que no nos quiere para ser populares, por que la chica que nos ofreció sentarnos con ella, se ve una pesada- dijo_

_Es que ella hace cualquier cosa con tal de tener mas discípulos, ya ves, se cree la reina de esta escuela, solo por que es delgada, bonita y usa cosas a la moda- respondi_

_Bella!!- grito Alice al terminar la clase_

_Si?- dije_

_Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros??- pregunto de manera muy amable_

_Claro!!- Dios, iba a llorar, dos años metida en esta escuela, comiendo sola y por primera vez alguien me invita a almorzar, juro que ahora si creo que madonna puede pasar a mi casa repartiendo pizzas _

_Bueno, cuéntanos que te gusta?- dijo Alice, vaya que tiene iniciativa esta chica!_

_Bueno, me gusta mucho leer, y bueno cuando me siento inspirada hasta escribo, en general no disfruto de cosas triviales como el resto de los adolescente…creo que por eso me aíslan de ellos- dije esto último muy bajito para que no me escucharan_

_Es que te mueres, por que nosotros realmente no parecemos familia, Edward es un afanado por la música, toca todo lo que le pongan por delante- ok eso sonó rarísimo hehehe- Emmet es fanático de los deportes y video juegos y yo- dijo indicándose- soy fanática del diseño, la moda y todo eso._

_Vaya que si son diferentes-comente_

_Cuéntame Bella, ¿Qué música te gusta?- ok, ese era el señor Edward Cullen_

_Pff!!, de todo, te juro que de todo, vibro con la música clásica, asi como un buen rock, hasta la música de mi abuelita me gusta- comenté riendo_

_O sea conoces de muchas áreas, interesante y películas??- volvió a preguntar_

_Que pasa Eddie!! Como que la estas bombardeando a preguntas a esta pequeña!- dijo Emmet_

_De verdad no es molesto- agregue._

Ese fue nuestro primer dia de amistad, es decir, donde nos conocimos… fueron momentos realmente lindos, pero yo creo que hay uno que creo que marcó nuestra amistad.

_[siete meses después… ]_

_Alice y yo eramos realmente inseparables, ya que Emmet vivía en sus entrenamientos de Basketball y Edward, bueno el podía compartir mucho con nosotras, pero si le mencionabas a Angela Weber sus ojos brillaban y decía que iría a buscarla, el decía que eran muy buenos amigos, y bueno obviamente se lo respetábamos, hasta que un día…_

_Isabella!!- grito Angela_

_Si?- dije yo algo molesta, por que realmente apestaba que me llamaran asi_

_Puedo confiarte algo?- ok, esto es raro, por que alguien con quien nunca hablas derrepente te quiere confiar algo??, es dudoso, díganme si no?? Que haría ustedes si van caminando por la calle y el papa, hombre que puedes ver solo por las noticias, se te acerca y te dice, toma este paquetito de coca y escóndelo antes que me pillen, ven?? Es raro!_

_Bueno, cuéntame- dije algo curiosa_

_Es que creo que me gusta Edward Cullen- ok, y ahora que quería?? Que la felicitara??_

_y…- dije yo poniendo los ojos en blanco_

_como que y…??- me dijo ella nerviosa- tu eres su amiga, me podrías ayudar con el, por favor_

_bueno, a el le gusta la gente honesta, dile lo que sientes y punto- dije _

_y si no le gusto??- dijo poniendo cara de sufrimiento, realmente esto me esta desesperando, por que es cosa de verle la cara de Edward cuando esta parado al lado de ella para saber que la quiere._

_Será el primer fracaso de tu vida, llorarás, lo odiarás, conocerás a alguien mas, y seguirás viviendo- le dije un poco pesada- pero si te dice que también le gustas serás feliz, arriésgate mujer!!, ya ves que no te va mal._

_[Horas mas tarde…]_

_RING RING!!- maldito celular, pero que horas serían???... Dios es tan tarde???-_

_Diga??- conteste media adormilada_

_Bella!!, por favor necesito hablar contigo, coge tu el teléfono de tu casa- ese era Edward y se escuchaba muy desesperado, así que no dude ni dos minutos en coger el auricular y antes que sonara conteste_

_Edward?? Eres tu?- dije_

_Sii, Bella, de verdad siento llamarte a la 1 am, pero necesito hablar de esto con alguien y Alice no es la mas indicada, menos Emmet, porfavor, necesito que me escuches- dijo, Dios, quien se puede negar a el???_

_A ver, calmate!, y dime que sucede- dije ya mas despierta_

_Angela!!, Angela se me declaro!!!- uff eso era, de verdad pensé que algo mas grave le sucedia_

_Pero que bueno!!- le dije- ya era hora, pero no deberías estar felíz por eso??_

_O sea si estoy feliz, pero… lo peor fue después…-dijo quedándose en silencio_

_Que quieres decir??- dije_

_Nos dimos un beso- respondió_

_Pero eso es genial, tu primer beso!!, oooh ¡!! Que emoción y mas encima con Angela, la chica que te gusta, es genial, de verdad estoy demasiado feliz- y quien no?? A tu mejor amigo le salían las cosas como el quería_

_Si ese no fue el problema, yo realmente me sentía en las nubes, pero, una vez que nos separamos…- hizo una pausa, eso quiere decir que realmente le duele- me dijo que se había confundido, que era un error, ella solo me veía como un amigo nada mas, y que se arrepintió de llegar a estas instancias conmigo- Edward lloraba como un niño desconsolado, y realmente no sabía que hacer._

_Mira, quedate lo mas tranquilo que puedas y te juro que me voy a quedar hablando contigo toda la noche si es necesario para que tu estes bien- dije sonriendo, aunque el no podría verlo, pero no iba a dejar solo a mi amigo en estos momentos._

_Gracias Bella, de verdad eres la mejor amiga del mundo- dijo y seguimos hablando de muchas cosas hasta casi las 7 am._

Ring Ring- Dios!!, estoy pensando seriamente en quitarle el sonido a este aparato

Diga?- dije

Bella!!, no me digas que estabas durmiendo, son las 11 de la mañana- QUEEe??? Parece que recordar todo esto me agoto- ya despierta "Bella durmiente", que el demonio de Alice va a recogerte en media hora mas, para que vayan a ver los vestidos de dama de honor- _o de horror, pensé yo_

Lo siento Edward había olvidado lo de los vestidos, le puedes decir que me traiga un café cuando se venga?- dije

Claro, lo que tu quieras pequeña- dijo el, y cerre el móvil

Realmente después de tantos años siendo amigos y tantas cosas juntas, si, estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorada de mi mejor amigo, que se va a casar. Y yo como tantas veces se lo prometí lo acompañería hasta el final de sus días.

* * *

Bueno, ahora les hablo yo xD, la escritora hehehe, no sean tan malos es mi primer fic de twilight, y a lo mejor a mas de una les va a identificar, ojalá hartor RR para subirles la actualizacion pronto!

Que lo disfruten

Bella Lee


	2. tristes recuerdos

Realmente es impresionante como Alice puede amar tanto esto de comprar ropa o simplemente probársela.

Bella, se que no disfrutas de esto, pero es por que tu lo quieres así- dijo Alice, dándole un sorbo a su café

Que estas insinuando?-dije

Tu sabes bien que si hubieses hablado con Edward tus sentimientos, en este momento, serías tu, la que se va a casar con el- dijo algo triste

Pero no lo soy, de verdad, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros- suspiré- solo me resigné…

No hables así!!, tu sabes que aún falta un mes para la boda y ustedes tienen que cerrar, ese tema… si no, a ambos, los va a carcomer hasta el final de sus días- dijo Alice

**Edward's Pov**

Cariño, no será buena idea que vayas a probarte tu traje hoy?- dijo Taya, mi prometida.

No, aún tengo tiempo, puedo hacerlo en la semana- dije absolutamente despreocupado, fijando mi vista en la televisión

Todo para ultima hora cariño!!-dijo ella un poco molesta, pero que le iba a hacer, a decir verdad, no tenia muchas ganas de casarme y si se lo propuse, fue por que estaba realmente desesperado de ver a Bella con otro tipo y yo, meti la pata proponiéndole matrimonio a Tanya, pero realmente no la amaba.- Aparte… tienes que tener todo listo para el dia mas lindo e importante de nuestras vidas- sonrio

Si bien Tanya no era una mala mujer, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Bella… pero realmente ella estaba ilusionada con que ese iba ser nuestro día mas feliz e importante???.

Dios, yo vivi ese día hacen ya 5 años atrás…

_[preparatoria de Forks, dos adolescentes…]_

_Y ahora que te dio por invitarme a comer algo después de la escuela- dijo Bella_

_No puedo hacer cosas bonitas con alguien a quien quiero mucho?- dije_

_Jajajaja! Pero justo se te ocurre el día en que andas con la guitarra, tu bolso y yo con mi equipo de gimnasia??- dijo ella un poco divertida, pero yo sabía que no podía negarme nada._

_Emmm, pero tu no contabas con que yo tengo auto??- le dije levantando una ceja_

_Sii, pero igual- dijo ella y saco su lengua- y bien, donde vamos??_

_Te parece bien a la cafetería del bosque??- pregunte_

_Si claro- dijo ella y subimos a mi auto y conduje hasta ahí, la cafetería quedaba justo en el mirador de un cerro con vista a un hermoso lago, ella dejo sus cosas ahí, y yo baje mi billetera y mi guitarra._

_Y la guitarra para que??- dijo ella curiosa_

_Es para que no se sienta sola en el auto- dije riendo_

_Eres loco, lo sabias???- dijo ella abriendo la puerta, cuando una mesera nos pregunto_

_Que van a ordenar chicos??- _

_Dos chocolates calientes con crema, mucha crema- dijo Bella poniendo cara de maniática _

_Ok- dijo ella y a los cinco min llego con nuestro pedido, pagué y salimos a las barandas del mirador a conversar_

_No crees que este lugar es lindo?, como mágico- me dijo con ese brillo en sus ojos, que la hacen ver tan especial_

_Si, Bella… de verdad, yo te tengo una sorpresa- dije, muy nervioso pero decidido_

_Oooh!! Sorpresaaaa!!- grito ella emocionada- yo quiero- y se sento_

_Bien, espera- le dije tendiéndole mi chocolate para que lo sostuviera mientras desenfundaba la guitarra-_

"_cuando nada tiene sentido- había comenzado a tocar una canción para ella, una canción que ella misma había escrito años atrás- tu llegas a mi vida a dar la luz en esta inmensa oscuridad._

_Tomas mi mano y me enseñas el camino_

_Yo se que contigo nada puede estar mal_

_Lo viejo se transforma dándole un sentido a esta realidad_

_Y te veo te siento y creo que nada puede molestarme_

_Si estas aquí, todo deja de ser gris."_

_Uff… había dado un paso muy importante, quería decirle que me gustaba, que la quería, y con esto, literalmente me lancé al agua, no niego que tengo miedo, pero esta es la forma mas linda que puedo decirla_

_Guauuuuuuu!!- solto ella- como te acuerdas de eso??_

_Siempre me ha gustado lo que escribes- dije sonriendo y comencé a acercarme de apoco a ella_

_Edwuard, me estas poniendo nerviosa- dijo un poco confundida_

_Por una vez en tu vida, cierra los ojos y confía en mi- ella lo hizo, ahí a 1 cm de mi, cerro los ojos con mucha calma, yo me acerque mas y mas hasta que rocé mis labios con los de ella, y Dios!! Sentía que estaba en el cielo_

_Que haces??- dijo ella confundida y un poco triste_

_Te estaba tratando de dar un beso, pero si te molesta, de verdad, perdóname- dije muy triste_

_Edward, no me molesta…de hecho me encanta!!, de verdad a mi me gustas y mucho, pero tengo miedo- dijo ella tomandose las rodillas y apoyando ahí su cabeza_

_De que?- le dije mientras la abrazaba_

_De perderte, de que se acabe y nunca mas vuelva a saber de ti… no podría soportarlo- dijo ella mientras le caían sus lágrimas, yo se las seque con mis dedos y dije_

_Nunca, pase lo que pase, me voy a ir de tu lado, voy a acompañarte en todo, sea como tu mejor amigo, o tu novio, o tu esposo, o lo que sea- dije riendo para que ella se calmara_

_Lo prometes?- dijo ella dudosa_

_Te lo juro por lo mas importante en mi vida- dije besándola de nuevo- te quiero Bella_

_Y yo a ti- dijo ella mas feliz que nunca_

**Bella's Pov**

Realmente habría dado todo lo que tengo hoy con tal de haber mantenido esa escena del café el resto de mi vida.

De ser yo con quien mire televisión y se ria conmigo de los malos chistes de los lectores de noticias. O simplemente dormir noches abrazados, bajo las estrellas, ser simplemente uno solo los dos. Poder ser yo la madre de sus hijos, sacarlos de paseo al parque y reírnos de sus pequeñas gracias, curar sus heridas y amarlos hasta el cansancio.

Pero no, sus miedos fueron mas fuertes… nunca le importo si yo lo amaba, si yo realmente quería seguir con el. Pero había que ser realistas. Cual era la probabilidad de que dos chicos de 17 años lograran amarse sin fracasos por el resto de sus días??, cero, todo indicaba que en algún punto, la relación se quebraría y nos odiaríamos y no íbamos a querer saber mas el uno del otro.

Horrible, sentir que te rompan el corazón cuando todo indica que va tan bien

_[café de la montaña, cinco años atrás]_

_Necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo Edward_

_De verdad, no se que me quieres decir, pero antes que todo… ¡feliz navidad!- dije dándole un abrazo, y le entregue su regalo, que era un gran marco con todas nuestras fotos desde que nos conocimos, y con un espacio en blanco para seguir agregándole fotos con los años_

_Es muy lindo, toma, este es tuyo- dijo tendiéndome una pequeña cajita, como de cd's_

_Debussy!!!- grite, y no era para menos, nuestros momentos mas románticos de estos tres meses de relación los habíamos vivido con la música de este señor, realmente que podría salir mal??_

_Bella, lo que tengo que decirte, para mi es muy importante- dijo poniéndose serio- me duele mucho, pero Bella, no puedo resignarme a perderte, y no quiero hacerlo…- hizo una pausa, realmente me estaba poniendo muy tensa-pero creo que debemos terminar_

…_-estaba realmente congelada, no sabía que decir o hacer, no salía ni una sola palabra de mi boca_

_Estas bien?- pregunto- se que merezco que me odies, pero prefiero perder una novia, que perder a mi mejor amiga_

_Y realmente tu crees que vamos a soportar estar el uno al lado del otro sabiendo lo que sentimos, lo que hemos vivido??, negando todo eso??- dije yo realmente desesperada, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire, realmente quería salir corriendo_

_Bella, mirame- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos- cuanto crees que vamos a estar asi, bien??- yo no dije nada- un par de años cuanto mucho y después que??, resignarme a perderte para siempre, realmente yo estoy dispuesto a aprender a vivir con esto, a quererte en silencio hasta que algún dia pueda ocurrir toda esta magia de nuevo._

Realmente después de que el dijera todo eso, Salí corriendo, y no lo vi, durante siete meses, largos siete meses, pero fue lo mejor, asi ambos sanamos nuestras heridas, y comenzamos una amistad mas fuerte, mas estable, pero a pesar de todo, nadie, podía negar la existencia de ese sentimiento entre nosotros. Esa química que fluía cada vez que estábamos juntos, pero preferíamos engañarnos, seguir siendo los mejores amigos.

Bella?- dijo alguien sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Que haces aqui, no deberías estar probándote ese smoking novio??- dije yo riendo

Prefiero huir, me revienta toda esa formalidad- dijo Edward cansado

Bienvenido a mi mundo- le dije yo con una sonrisa melancolica y segui mirando el paisaje

Te gusta venir aquí?- dijo el

Digamos, que le tengo aprecio a esta pequeña cafetería- reí ante mi comentario, ya que cualquier alusión a nuestro noviazgo, era tema tabu y prohibido en nuestra amistad

Tantos recuerdos no?-dijo el y de verdad rogue que no dijera nada mas

Pero son solo eso, recuerdos, de ellos no se vive, solo te resienten, es mas, yo la veo como una ventana a algo distinto, como que dentro de este lugar se esconden tantos caminos nuevos y posibilidades de cosas nuevas, de hecho aquí fue donde Jake y yo decidimos hacer nuestro primer viaje juntos el año pasado

Emm traes a Jake aquí?- dijo el un poco molesto, realmente era muy gracioso

A el lo conoci aquí- dije

Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta- me propuso, pero no estaba de animos para dar una vuelta con el, después de recordar tantas cosas, necesitaba estar sola

No, es mejor que vuelva a casa, necesito poner en orden mi cabeza- le dije- pero si quieres me puedes llevar

Seguro te voy a decir que no pequeña??- rio de manera torcida y pasando un brazo por mis hombros,algo muy de el, y yo realmente luchaba por reprimir las ganas de besarle y cuando estaba en esa burbuja, alguien me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Edward Cullen!!!, no me digas que esta hermosura es tu prometida???- dijo un hombre de mediana edad

Tio Marcus!!, por Dios, no sabia que ya habías llegado a Forks!- dijo el, sin soltarme

Si, tenia unos asuntos que solucionar antes, pero no me presentas a la novia??- dijo el sonriente y juro que yo no podía estar mas sonrojada

Ella es Bella Swan, tio, pero no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga- dijo el con naturalidad

Vaya, lo siento tanto- me dijo- es que verlos así, confunden a cualquiera con que son una pareja, bueno chicos, los dejo!- y se marcho

Edward, podemos marcharnos, de verdad no me siento bien- le dije, y era verdad, pero no sabía si era por que hacia frio o por que me dolia ser simplemente la mejor amiga que parecía su novia.


	3. Un brillante plan

**Alice Pov**

Esto se estaba tornando algo desesperante, queda tan poco para la boda, y yo tengo que hacer mi mejor actuación de que ayudo en todo y me interesa cada cosa que respecta a ella, pero tenía un plan que poner en marcha. Edward y Bella se seguían amando a pesar de tantos años que han pasado, es cosa de … Dios! Mirar sus caras y ver que se desean, que se extrañan, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el siguente paso.

Por un lado el se muere de miedo de pensar que ella ya lo olvido, y que lo va a rechazar. Y ella, jura que el nunca la pudo ver como algo mas.

-En que piensas cariño?- pregunto jazper

- en que vamos a hacer para que Edward y Bella reaccionen!, se den cuenta de que se aman- dije ya bastante frustrada

-es verdad, todos coincidimos en eso, es realmente frustrante, se siente en el ambienten cuando ellos dos están juntos, pero …- dijo el pensativo- tengo una idea!!

-habla por Dios!!, confio en ti- dije, esperando que fuera una idea realmente buena

-recuerdas, que estaban buscando un lugar para poder alojar a todos los invitados, cerca de la recepción?- dijo el

-sii, pero a donde quieres llegar??- dije ya ansiosa

- mira, yo tengo una casa cerca de ahí, mas o menos grande, que usábamos para ir de vacaciones con mi familia, te parece si…- y me narro el plan

**Bella's Pov**

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, faltaba tan poco y realmente en mi mente me pasaba la mejor de las películas con el final mas loco y romantico después de interrupir la boda de Ed, pero eran solo eso, fantasias. El se casaba, y aquí nos quedábamos, amigos para siempre.

_[3 años atrás]_

_No quería saber mas, de verdad todo esto que sentía me estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantenerlo, hacerlo parte de mi vida, acallarlo, pero no, maldito amor!!, parecía que lo que único que sabia hacer era tratar y tratar de salir, pero que mas podía hacer, el me pidió que todo acabara , que esto fuera eterno, una eterna amistad._

_Sabes cual es el mayor de todos los problemas???- le dije a Alice_

_Que ninguno de los dos quiere enfrentar lo que siente??- dijo ella ya un poco cansada de todo esto_

_No, el problema es que por culpa de sus miedos, sabes como voy a terminar???!- grite ya con las primeras lágrimas saliendo de pena de rabia_

…_- no hizo comentarios._

_Yo e lo dire, por sus malditos miedos, me voy a tener que seguir comiendo todo esto que siento por el!, , y como se que ni el ni yo nos vamos a atrever, me voy a hacer vieja, me voy a casar con un hombre que nunca voy a amar y lo peor de todo, va a ser tener que verlo a el, en el altar con esa sonrisa perfecta que tiene, al lado de una mujer perfecta y feliz, por que ese va a ser el dia mas feliz de vida… y …- dios , no podía continuar, las lágrimas no me dejaban_

_Calma bella, por favor, calmate- decía Alice un poco incomoda_

_Y lo peor de todo, es que voy a tener que poner mi … mi mejor cara y decirle, siempre estaré aquí para ti, y asi va a ser cuando tenga su primer hijo, y envejesca, y haga todo lo que yo un dia soñé para el y para mi, juntos, pero con otra persona, que nunca voy a ser yo- finalmente logreé decir._

Nunca quise creer, que lo que había dicho años atrás se iba a terminar convirtiendo en realidad, aquí estaba yo, con un horrendo vestido de dama de honor, lista para entrar a la iglesia y mirarlo radiante, y ver como se iba definitivamente de mi lado.

Bells, que tienes?- una voz ronca me saco de mis pensamientos

Jake, lo siento, estaba pensando un par de cosas- le dije lo mas cariñosa que pude

Sabes, estaba planeando que hiciéramos un viaje- dijo el muy feliz. A veces en momentos como este, sentía una pena enorme, el conmigo era un sol, siempre buscaba la manera de sorprenderme, de hacer las cosas que mas me gustaban, planear cosas juntos, pero yo no podía siquiera llegar a amarlo.

Jake se transformo en algo asi como un compañero de vida, ese que nunca lograrás amar, pero que esta en todas contigo, o mas especifico aun, un mejor amigo con quien te besas. Me enfado conmigo misma por no amarlo, por no darle lo que se merece

Bella, amor, me estas poniendo atención??-dijo el

Perdóname, en serio no me siento muy bien hoy, pero lo del viaje es buena idea- y en realidad lo era, eso marcaba el siguente paso de olvidar a ed, retomar mi vida, y hacerla, comenzar de nuevo junto a jake, tal cual como lo hizo el con tanya.

A lo mejor, necesitas descanzar, quieres que te lleve algo a la cama- dijo con una sonrisa

No te preocupes Jake, te parece si vemos una película mientras…- no alcance a terminar la frase cuando mi móvil sono- dame un momento

Hola?- dije

Bella!!- si. Quien mas que Alice me puede atormentar en un dia como hoy

Duende!, que sucede, la novia se rompió la pierna y busca remplazante- dije bromeando, ella se rio por el comentario, pero asi era nuestro humor

Bella, ponme atención, necesito pedirte un favor enorme!!- dios, yo ya se que frase viene a continuación

Alice, no estoy de humor para ir de compras- dije mecánicamente

No!, no es eso!, aparte, mi vida no gira en torno a las compras ok???- dijo haciéndose la dolida jejeje

Ok, entonces….?- dije yo

Mira, recuerdas que tenia que buscar la casa u hotel para los invitados a la boda??- dijo ella

Si, y que tengo que ver con eso yo?- dije

Es que jazz no puede ir conmigo, y quiero ir con alguien de confianza, podrías acompañarme el fin de semana?- eso quiere decir mañana…

Claro, mañana a que hora?- dije

Nos juntamos mañana a las 9 am en mi lobby ok?- respondi afirmativamente y cerre el móvil

Que pasa amor?- dijo jake abrazandome

Alice me pidió que la acompañara a ver la casa para los invitados el fin de semana, para dejar todo listo, asi que me voy mañana a las 9 y llego el domingo- dije abrazandolo fuerte, trantando de llenarme un poco con su calor.

Quieres que te vaya a dejar?- pregunto

No, no hace falta-dije

**Edward's Pov**

Duende que sucede?- dije respondiendo el móvil

Encontré la casa perfecta para los invitados de tu boda- quería mandar al carajo todo esto ahora

Esta bien y que quieres, que te felicite?- de verdad no estaba de humor

Por favor Eddie!, cualquier persona pensaría que no te quieres casar!- dijo Alice riendo, que comes que adivinas, pensé yo- necesito que me acompañes a verla

Quieres que vaya con Tanya?´- dije

No, dejalo como una sorpresa de boda- dijo ella, algo aquí me huele mal

Y que pasa con jazz que no te acompaña?- se me hacia raro que esos siempre andaban juntos y el no la acompañara

No puede, mañana llega a las 9 am en el lobby, todo el fin d semana- corto, genial, pensé, un fin de semana de muchas compras y arreglar cosas para la boda.

**Alice's Pov**

Los chicos iban a matarme, pero bueno, esta era la última carta que me podía jugar por ellos, y si ellos no la tomaban, por lo menos , lo habrían intentado

Hola duendecilla!-dijo Bella abrazandome- como estas?

Bien, solo falta el novio!!-dije riendo, pero Bella, se le fueron los colores del rostro

Va edd??-dijo, yo solo afirme moviendo la cabeza

Enananaaaaaaaa!!!- dijo el novio, en cuestión mi hermana

Muchachos, listos???-dije de lo mas inocente, y aquí venia la fase dos del plan, sono mi móvil-

Hola??- dije, sabia que era jazz, pero tenia todo un parlamento planeado- que???, pero nadie mas puede hacerlo???- juro que tenia ganas de reir- esta bien, voy para alla.

Tendremos que hacer un alto en el camino??-dijO Bella nerviosa

No, van a tener que ir solos, hubo una emergencia y esto no puede esperar- cogi mi bolso de manos… si, me había dado el trabajo de llenar tres maletas y un bolso para que creyeran que iba con ellos, cogi de mi bolso mas pequeño la dirección y las llaves de la casa- Edward, puedes llevarte la camioneta, ahí en la guantera hay un mapa de cómo llegar y la dirección exacta, aquí están las llaves. Perdonenmeee!!- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de dolor y tratar de guardar las apariencias

Esta bien, no es tu culpa, a menos que a Bella le incomode- dijo Edward

No, esta bien, yo te acompaño- dijo ella

**Edward's Pov**

En que nos había metido mi querida hermana????, realmente no me podía enfandar con ella, me estaba regalando un fin de semana a solas con Bella, quizás el último, y de verdad lo iba a aprovechar

* * *

mis queridas lectoras! perdonen

pero sin reviews, es muy desmotivante, pero aqui les dejo una pequeño intro para lo que se viene!!!!!!!!!! :D

espero aunque sea, un simple hola, me gusto :)

nos leemos muy pronto!


	4. Comprometidos

**4º "Comprometidos"**

**Bella's Pov**

Mientras avanzábamos en el camino hacia la residencia que Alice había elegido para los invitados a la boda de Ed, era un viaje silencioso, no incomodo, al contrario era reconfortable, siempre los dos disfrutábamos la presencia del otro, muchas veces no con palabras o gestos, era simplemente saber que estábamos ahí.

Ya falta menos pequeña- dijo el , mirándome con esa sonrisa que me derrite hasta lo inderretible en mi

Ojalá, ya estoy algo cansada y con hambre- dije bostezando, era cierto llevábamos como 7 horas de viaje!- a ti no mas se te ocurre venir a casarte tan lejos!- rei de mi propio comentario

Creeme que no fue idea mia el venir hasta aquí, aunque pensándolo bien, podríamos haber tomado un avión- rió

Que?? Estas loco??? Y perdernos todo el paisaje de las montañas??, que vaaa, yo prefiero matarme 7 horas manejando que 1 y media en avión, no tiene graciaa!- le dije

Ves pequeña? Por eso te quiero- dijo el mirándome con ternura

Ehhh..-dije yo mirando por mi ventana, me quiere, pero se casa con otra, genial, fantástica mi vida (notese mi sarcasmo porfavor!)- podríamos parar a comer en la próxima salida?

Claro , yo rujo de hambre y aparte quiero beber algo caliente- dijo como si bien no quiere la cosa y avanzamos otros 40 km cuando detuvo el auto frente al restaurant al lado de la carretera- creo que aquí estará bien

Si, es algo comodo y mas tranquilo, por eso amo los viajes en autos- dije emocionada

Siempre luces tan entusiasmada- dijo apresurándose para abrirme la puerta del auto

Y tu siempre tan caballero- dije sonriendo. Claro situaciones como estas, eran en las que siempre me hacían pensar, que nosotros, a ojos de las demás personas no eramos dos mejores amigos, si no que, parecíamos una pareja normal muy cariñosa que disfrutaba las cosas pequeñas de la vida, y parece que tenia razon. Entramos al local cuando…

Buenas tardes- nos saludo una ancianita que vestía con un delantal a modo de anfitriona- bienvenidos a Mr. Tommy's restaurant, saben que hay descuentos para los novios??

Ok. Eso realmente no me lo esperaba, o sea que, ¿¿pareciamos novios?? O sea naaah, de verdad no era posible, pero lo que vino después no me lo esperé de verdad.

Enserio?? Y para los que se van a casar hay mas descuento??-dijo Edward pasando un brazo por mi cintura y atrayéndome hacia el, obviamente los colores se me subieron al rostro, por que una cercanía asi entre el y yo no tenia lugar desde que eramos novios.

Se van a casar??- la ancianita daba saltitos de emoción- se ve que se aman mucho, como si uno no pudiera vivir sin el otro.

Dioooooooooooos!! Me odia, el mundo conspiraba contra nosotros, o acaso todo el mundo, incluido Edward quería que estuviéramos juntos???, pero por que justamente ahora, ahora cuando yo había logrado superar en parte todo el dolor que me causaba quererlo, ahora que estaba haciendo mi vida con jake, y mas sobretodo ahora que el!!, si el! Se iba a casar.

Yo solo pude mirar a Edward con sorpresa, y el solo me dio una mirada pidiéndome que le siguiera el juego, pero ahí iba mi punto, hasta donde podía llegar ese juego sin que saliera lastimada. Yo tenia muy claro que Edward no iba a dejar a Tanya por mi, y yo ya estaba preparándome psicológicamente hace muchos meses para estar lo mas firme posible en la iglesia a su lado sin desarmarme, pero no, ahí estaba el , pidiéndome que le siguiera el juego, pidiéndome quebrar todas esas barreras que hace mucho tiempo me protegían de el. Pero solo una mirada vasto para que yo mandara todo al carajo, si iba a tener una sola noche, o un par de horas, para ser la "novia" de Edward, lo iba a aprovechar hasta mas no poder, no me importa mañana estar recogiendo los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, el los vale

Claro, somos novios desde pequeños- dije sonriendo y tomando la mano de Edward. Ok este era el turno de Ed de ponerse tenso y rojo! Lo estoy disfrutando, lo juro

Desde que edad ¿- pregunto la anfitriona

Los 17- respondió Edward, pero eso era jugar suicio, muy sucio

Igual que Tommy y yo, solo que el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, y se dio cuenta que me amaba minutos antes que tomara el barco hacia Inglaterra, y me pidió que nunca lo dejara solo- ella solo sonrio, de manera muy dulce, y eso hizo que mi situación me diera mas pena, el , mi mejor amigo, enamorado de otra, y que se hacia pasar por mi futuro esposo solo para conseguir comida con descuento, mal- y aquí estoy, 40 años a su lado, fija como una roca, pero no los disrtaigo mas, los llevare a su mesa

Edward sonreía como un tonto, lo que llamo mi atención, acaso, el estaría difrutando de esto???, no, como va a ser, métetelo bien en la cabeza Bella, el ama a tanya, pero iba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta y choque con una silla y me hizo perder el equilibrio, pero mi ahora "futuro esposo"estaba ahí sosteniéndome a centímetros del piso y con una mirada tan intensa que me hizo recordar los tiempos añorados

Siempre tan torpe mi querida damisela en apuros- dijo el sonriendo

Que seria de mi sin ti?- dije yo

Serias feliz- respondió riendo

Lo dudo, si tu no estas aquí, yo no soy feliz- y pareció dudar, parecía tan confunso cuando dije eso, pero lo entendió y solo se limito a responder

La vida no seria vida si tu no estas conmigo Bella- y ahí estaba el con sus perfectos ojos verdes, acercándose peligrosamente a mi, y mi cuerpo, ¡estupido cuerpo! Que no quería responder y llamaba a gritos esos labios, quería volver a sentirlos sobre los mios, pero , a último minuto Edward pareció darse cuenta de la situación y poso sus anhelados labios sobre mi frente- te quiero pequeña

Y yo a ti-dije sonriéndole y abrazandolo.

Nuestra cena paso tranquila, comimos comida italiana, mi favorita, y nos reíamos de la gente que pasaba a nuestro lado dando las felicitaciones por la boda y cosas por el estilo.

Quieres conducir tu hasta la casa?-dijo el

Yo creo que si, tu ya estas muy cansado- dije sonriendo traviesamente

Pero te das cuenta lo injusto que es eso??-dijo el, haciéndose el molesto

Nooo??? Por que debería ser injusto??- pregunte haciendo cmo si nada

Por que he manejado como siete horas y de aquí a la casa solo es media hora y recién ahora te preocupas por mi??- dijo haciéndose ahora el ofendido

Ya parale!!, que tu no te enojas conmigo o sufres la furia de las cosquillas hasta que se pase- el me miro y pareció replanteárselo y me entrego las llaves

Cuida a mi bebe!! Y quiero que me cargues en brazos cuando lleguemos- dijo victimizándose mas

No, ese guardalo para tu noche de bodas con Tanya- ERROR, no debería haber dicho eso, por que en su cara se formo una estupenda "o" y parecía ahora arrepentido, como si no le gustara el comentario, como si le doliera lo que yo acababa de decirle.

El resto del camino siguió en silencio, no había bromas, solo silencio, ahora si muy incomodo, como si el realmente sintiera culpa por estarse casando con Tanya, como si ello era algo que el no quería hacer. No lo culpaba en todo caso, pero odiaba que no fuera honesto conmigo.

**Edward's pov**

Realmente lo que había dicho Bella me dio un jalon del cielo a la tierra, tan poco ya faltaba para que llevara a Tanya cargando en brazos hacia la habitación de un hotel después de convertirla en mi esposa, la pura visión me causo calosfríos, y creo que ella lo noto. De verdad entre mas tiempo pasaba con Bella, menos quería casarme con Tanya.

Toda la cena de hoy fue realmente un sueño, este fin de semana era un sueño!!, un hermoso sueño antes de despertarnos el domingo y volver a la realidad de que me caso y la alejo de mi vida para siempre, pero soy un cobarde, prefiero que ella sea feliz al lado de cualquier persona antes que yo. Aunque para ser honestos, yo siempre sentí que nadie era merecedor de esa hermosa mujer, nadie para ella era mejor que yo. Pero era egoísta, y nunca sentí que era el mejor momento para decirle que la amaba, que le deseaba, que no quería que nunca se fuera de mi lado y ahí se me paso el tiempo, hasta que la deje partir, pero siempre siendo la dueña de mi corazón, y asi me quede con Tanya y ella con Jacob.

Cuando Bella freno en la casa, no podía creerlo, era un lugar realmente maravilloso, tres plantas, un amplio jardín, muchas flores y en la entrada una pila de agua, por un minuto se me paso la loca idea por la cabeza de que era yo el que me estaba casando ahí con Bella, ella es la que disfruta de estos lugares tan simples y hermosos, pero Tanya solo lo quería como un hotel para los invitados.

Al poco rato salió un hombre a recibirnos.

Sr y sra cullen??'- por que sonaba tan bien cuando nuestros nombres estaban bajo mi apellido

No, solo señor Cullen e Isabella Swan- dijo ella

Discúlpeme, pensé que usted era la prometida del señor- dijo indicándome, no hizo mas comentarios- bueno, van a tener que disculparnos, pero la persona que me pidió que les mostrara la casa nos dijo que iba a venir una pareja y solo acondicionamos una habitación

Que????!?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, o sea, un solo nombre se venia a mi casa, y solo con motivos de agradecimientos, aunque hacia afuera solo tenia que poner mala cara para que Bella no se sintiera intimidaba, pero créanme, estaba amando a Alice, por esta oportunidad que me estaba dando.

Voy a matar a esa duendeeee!!- dijo Bella

Bella, no te compliques, yo puedo dormir en un sillón que el señor muy amablemente puede poner en nuestra habitación- trate de decirle esto de la manera mas dulce posible

Pero es que Ed, no es el hecho de dormir contigo, aunque debo decir, que por primera vez en mi vida, eso, me causa mucha vergüenza e incomodidad, si no el hecho de que Alice nos haya pasar como pareja- dijo un poco frustrada y hasta enojada

Te molesta?- pregunte curioso

Solo un poco- dijo ella, pero por que le molestaba, si no lo eramos… o ese era el punto???

Por que?- dije

Por que me siento como si traicionara a Jake- claro, su novio como no lo pensé antes??- tu sabes, a mi no me gustaría que mi chica se anduviera paseando por ahí con su mejor amigo y mas encima diciendo que son pareja

Seria algo muy lamentable- le respondi, pero realmente me daba mucha tristeza, por que al parecer solo yo estaba disfrutando tener a Bella como "novia"- si realmente te molesta todo esto, puedo pedir la habitación…- no me dejo terminar la frase

No! Ed, tu sabes que yo tengo problemas durmiendo en una casa o cama que no sea la mia! Por favor quedate conmigo- dijo despacito cerca mio, no pude evitar sonreir

Esta bien- y el empleado nos llevo a una habitación enorme!, tenia una vista a todo el bosque de pinos y su lago, con baño propio y una terraza, efectivamente el mayor domo nos había instalado un sillón cama para que pudiera dormir.

Wow¡!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamo Bella- no puedo creerlo, es maravillosa!!, juro que podría quedarme a vivir aquí y nunca mas salir de este cuarto

Creo que yo también- dije, pero no se si lo dije por que la habitación era hermosa o por aquí simplemente eramos ella y yo, no habían novios, no había gente, simplemente eramos los dos y créanme que yo podría vivir asi, para siempre

Bueno, pasaré al baño a cambiarme- dijo ella- para que tu puedas hacerlo aquí- me sonrio, con eso yo me sentía pagado

Yo ya me había cambiado de ropa, estaba abriendo mi cama en el sofá, cuando tuve la imagen que perturbo mi cabeza.

Ahí estaba Bella, con una pijama de dos piezas, pantalón azul y polera con mangas en celeste, se veía tan adorable que hasta parecía sensual, pero no del tipo de chica que se para enfrente con un baby doll y te miraba con cara de extasis, ella simplemente con toda su dulzura y pureza se me hacia irresistible

Que pasa amigo???- me dijo

Eres tan adorable- dije acercándome a ella y pasando una de mis manos rozando su mejilla, ella se estremeció al contacto y cerro los ojos

A veces, solo a veces quisiera que eso durara para siempre- me dijo mientras sus ojos se hacían agua, y las lágrimas luchaban por salir

Tonta Bella, tu sabes que me vas a tener para ti siempre- dije secándole una rebelde lagrima que había escapado, instintivamente lleve la otra mano a su cintura y la atraje hacia mi

Por favor Edward, desde el dia en que te cases vas a estar mucho mas lejos de mi, a tu mujer no le va a gustar mucho que tu mejor amiga este llamando todos los viernes en la noche, y teniendo conversaciones que desvelan a su marido por toda una noche- dijo ella poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Creeme que me importa un cuerno lo que diga Tanya de ti, para mi tu siempre vas a ser mas importante- le dije cada vez mas cerca, casi sintiendo que respiraba su aliento

Edward- susurro ella cerrando levemente los ojos

Si?- dije yo

Podrías , bueno, podrías domir conmigo porfiis!- dijo haciendo su cara de cordero degollado

Siempre tan miedosa tu- dije riéndome y soltando nuestro agarre

No es que sea miedosa, pero las pezadillas siempre vienen a mi- dijo ella algo sonrojada, haciéndola ver tan hermosa

Y estas se van milagrosamente cuando yo duermo a tu lado???- dije levantando una ceja y haciendo mi sonrisa torcida sabia que a ella le gustaba.

Si- se limito a responder ella mientras se metia a la cama y yo hacia lo mismo, gire para abrazarla y sentirla asi de cerca mio durante toda la noche.

Volvi!!!

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se molestaron en dejar alertas y reviews, me han hecho muy feliz asi que no paremos por que decidi darles un pequeño premio.

En teoría, estos siguientes tres capítulos van a ser solo del fin de semana en la residencial para los invitados de la boda, algo asi como un pequeño oasis para Edward y Bella, espero de verdad lo disfruten!!

Espero sus reviews!!

Nos leemos el prox fin de semana aunque a lo mejor antes!!

Bella Lee


	5. La mujer de tu vida

**Bella's Pov**

Apenas comencé a sentir los primeros rayos de sol sobre mi cara sabia que ya era hora de despertar, pero, ¿queria hacerlo?, la respuesta era obvia, si pudiera morir en este minuto de mi vida, lo haría nada mas que para hacerlo en medio de sus brazos. Por que todo cuando estaba a su lado era perfecto, no habían pezadillas, no había miedo, nada, todo desaparecia con solo sentirlo a mi lado.

Pero había que despertar, volver a esta horrible realidad que me hace pensar a cada minuto que pasa lo mucho que se burla de mi, me muevo un poco para poder levantarme sin despertarlo, pero el aferra mas su brazo a mi cintura y me acerca mas a el-

Por que las cosas no pueden ser diferentes. Creo que desde el minuto que conoci a Edward pensé que sería conmigo con quien iba a vivir todo esto, que este podía ser nuestra última escapada antes de casarnos, de yo ser la que entre vestida de blanco a la iglesia del brazo de mi padre, avazando siempre hacia el – ambos tranquilos- por que este era el principio de una nueva vida.

Pero solo son sueños… y ahí se quedan en lo inmaterial, para seguir burlándose de mi.

Finalmente logro deshacerme del abrazo de Edward y bajo a la cocina para preparar algo de desayuno

Srta. Swan buenos días!- dijo el empleado

Bueno días- le respondi sonriendo- sabe donde puedo conseguir un gran vaso de leche con chocolate muy caliente????

Desea que se lo prepare señorita?- dijo el

No, solo digame donde esta y vaya a descanzar un rato, aproveche!- le dije, y el solo me indico donde estaban las cosas.

Apenas el fue a descanzar, tome de la alacena un poco de cereales y me los preparé con leche, Edward siempre se reia de mi por eso, decía que ya estaba un poco pasadita como para comer cereales con leche como los niños pequeños. Reí, reí simplemente de que el siempre estuviera tan pendiente de mi en todo, realmente cada día que pasa se me hace imposible no amarlo, o matar esto. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me senté en la mesita de la cocina que daba a un gran ventanal y de verdad es muy inevitable no pensar.

Ver lo lejos que estamos del mundo, como en una burbuja, y aquí los dos somos felices, lejos de Tanya y Jake, donde solo somos Edward y Bella. Pero simplemente es un pensamiento, por que mi amigo es realmente un caballero nunca volverá a pasar nada, no creo que sea por mi, si no que por Tanya.

Hay una radio sobre un encimero de la cocina aprovecho de poner un poco de música para despertarme, pero cuando voy a darme vuelta un par de brazos me atrapan entre el meson y ese cuerpo que tanto soñaba con conocer.

Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a hacer desayuno para niños de cinco años, como para detenerte- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y poniendo esa sonrisa que me mata

No te burles!!!, tu sabes que el cereal de chocolate es mi favorito!! Y el tuyo también aunque te pese!- le dije riéndome de el

Si pero los adultos tomamos cosas como estas- dijo señalándome su taza y luego a la cafetera- ves??? Ese es el desayuno de una mujer de tu edad

No!!, yo desayuno lo que quiera, aparte, el café me hace mal, daña mis dientes y mi colon, asi que como tu quieres morir joven, alla tu!, yo sobreviviré a punta de leche y cereales – le saque la lengua y lo empuje y Sali coririendo provocando que el me persiguiera

Corrimos por muchos pasillos, escaleras, salones, realmente creo que recorrimos toda la casa simplemente jugando, cuando no me di cuenta, tropecé con una de las alfombras- si, yo y mi torpeza, cuando crei que ya acabaría, tengo que caer- y Edward no lo vio venir, y simplemente caimos juntos, el sobre mi y bueno ustedes comprenderán que nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y creo que yo ya no soy responsable de mis actos!

Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, antes que te aplaste- estaba rojo, pero por que???

No me aplastas- en realidad me sentía tan feliz de sentirlo tan cerca, aunque sea de esta manera

Al parecer no me estas entendiendo- cerro sus ojos, como apenado- puedo dañarte

Pero no lo estas haciendo- dije interrumpiéndolo, el simplemente acaricio con una mano mi mejilla, juro que en cualquier momento me pondré a llorar

Aun me pregunto como nunca te has dado cuenta- cerro nuevamente sus ojos, pero en su rostro ya no había alegría si no, tristeza

Que quieres decir?- realmente esto me intrigaba mucho

Nada Bella, será mejor que desayunes pequeña, te vistas y te prepares para nuestro largo día

No pasaron ni 20 minutos y yo ya estaba lista y el ahí, al pie de las escaleras tan perfecto como siempre y tan simple que lo hacia ver condenadamente guapo, su cabello desordenado, una polera oscura a juego con sus jeans, definitivamente Alice hacia buenos trabajos con el.

A donde nos dirigimos primero?- pregunte

Los abastecimientos, hay que tener claro cuanta comida van a necesitar, el chef me paso los menú y sus ingredientes, solo que tengo que dejarlos reservados y pedir que los entreguen- dijo- luego, ir a la licorería y encargar todo el licor de la fiesta y para dejar en casa por si acaso los invitados deciden seguir bebiendo aquí.

Jajajaja- me rei- eso es para los invitados mas fiesteros, pero tu crees que haya gente que quiera seguir con resaca por tantos días?

A decir verdad, no creo que en mi boda haya mucha felicidad- y otra vez, se iba a blanco, como si el sabiese cosas que yo no, y de verdad eso me desesperaaa!! Me esta matando

Por que?- dije

Por que aun no encuentro a nadie de mi familia o amigos que estén contentos con mi matrimonio- respondió

Pero, no entiendo, por que no íbamos a estar contentos, si creemos que a lo mejor Tanya no es la mejor mujer para ti y que no a todos nos agrada, pero la respetamos por ti,y si te equivoc, todos!, todos! Vamos a estar para apoyarte-l e dije mientras lo abrazaba, realmente me daba mucha pena que el pensara asi, y menos ahora, cuando todo ya estaba tan encima

Ojalá Tanya pudiera ser aunque se la centesima parte de lo que eres tu- "…" me acabo de quedar en blanco, no estaba preparada para esto, de verdad que no, menos a ver sus profundos ojos verdes en mi, como suplicando que le dijera algo aque lo hiciera arrepentirse

Pero tu elegiste Edward- ahora si que estaba llorando, el había tocado el tema mas difícil en mi vida, y decirme esto, realmente es muy tremendo para mi – y ahora tu tienes que asumir eso, yo te prometi que nunca me iba a alejar de tu vida, pero tu- había bajado mi tono de voz- tu ya me diste el lugar en ella, y yo lo acepte, y ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de salir

**Edward's Pov**

Realmente no se que me esta pasando, este fin de semana solo con Bella me esta pasando la cuenta, por que realmente no sabia cuanto la quería, pero ahora realmente ahora, cuando estoy a la siguente curva de tomar el camino de mi vida, ella se me cruza para recordarme lo mucho que la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella. Hoy es nuestro segundo dia aquí, asi que si quería hacer algo, tenia que pasar ahora.

Pero todo lo que habíamos conversado antes de salir, me dejo sin palabras. Se canso de luchar por mi, por mi cobardia, eso era claro, hasta yo lo asumo, siempre crei que ella era mucho mas feliz sin mi en ese aspecto de su vida, pero al parecer no, mi decisión termino por alejarnos y amarnos de forma desesperada y en silencio, solamente conformándonos con vernos felices.

En que piensas?- dijo sonriendo. Realmente ella era un angel, como después de todo siempre tenias palabras lindas o gestos para hacerme sentir mejor

En que soy un idiota- respondi

Heyy!!! Que pasa con esa autoestima??- dijo saltando una risa

Es verdad, soy un idiota- repeti

A lo mejor, estas muy cansado y quieres tirarte en la cama y dormir y babear tu almohada toda la noche!- hahaha si, realmente Bella era única

En realidad solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad- dije abriendo la puerta de la casa

Quieres que te prepare algo para comer??- dijo ella abrazandome, cosas como estas me hacen pensar en una vida con ella, si es tan fácil y simple nuestra convivencia

No, yo te cocinare, mi super receta de papas fritas y carne!!!- dije tomandola y dándole vueltas por el recibidor de la casa

Ya basta que me mareoo!!!- dijo aun riendo- siii, comeremos comida cerdaaaaa!!! Por eso te quiero!!!- dijo cerrando sus manos en mi cuello y dirigiéndose a darme un beso en la mejilla, pero, yo decidi correr mi cara y nos dimos un simple y casto beso en los labios. Bella, bella era un poema, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, como que aun no sabia como actuar

Perdona- le dije, soltándola, no por que quisiera hacerlo, si no, por que creo que la estoy incomodando

Me puedes explicar que es lo que acabas de hacer- dijo ella de manera apacible

Te di un beso- dije yo como si fuera lo mas lógico

Por que Edward?- dijo ella con ojos llorosos, iba a llorar y por mi culpa, realmente soy un miserable

Por que no sabes los años que tengo ganas de hacerlo- cerré los ojos y me deje caer sobre el piso, tome mi cabeza entre las manos, mire a Bella, ella estaba arrinconada llorando, y todo por mis impulsos

Bella- me acerque a ella, de verdad esto ya había empezado y no iba a dejar pasar mis oportunidades- Bella por favor mirame- le tome la barbilla y alce su rostro, ver sus preciosos ojos chocolates hinchados y rojos solo hizo sentirme mas culpable, acaricie su mejilla- perdóname por ser un idiota

Tu no, tu no sabes todo- le costaba hablar a causa de las lagrimas- lo que he hecho, para… para poder…ol …olvidate!, años Edward, AÑOS!!!! Tratando de recuperar mi vida, darle un sentido que nunca mas regreso después de que me rechazaras, y tuu!... tu y un loco impulso vuelven a botar a tierra todo eso

Por favor Bella!, no llores mas, si quieres puedo llevarte de regreso a tu casa y hacemos como que esto – me quede en silencio- como si esto nunca hubiese sucedido- baje la mirada, esperando que ella me dijera algo para que pensara lo contrario

Que dices Edward???, de verdad no puedo creerlo, tu me besas- se detuvo a pensar- y ahora quieres que lo olvide ¿?? Que haga que esto no esta pasando de nuevo, sin pensar en el hecho de que te casas en un mes, que quieres que piense??- ahora ella se puso delante mio, mirándome fijamente, con una mirada absolutamente destrozada- acaso soy tu ultima diversión de soltero??

Acaso ella estaba loca???, ella ser una entretención para mi???, mi ultimo respiro de vida de soltero, si realmente no hubiese sido un cobarde ella en este minuto estaría preparándose para ser mi esposa

Como dices eso Bella?- le dije- tu para mi siempre vas a ser la mujer mas importante de mi vida, y te quiero!, de todas las formas imaginables, no sabes cuanto añoro poder despertar a tu lado, poder besarte, tocarte y mirarte como un hombre a una mujer, y con las limitaciones de un amigo, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar por ser un cobarde- dije mirando hacia al piso, realmente me sentía pésimo

Pero nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores- dijo ella- pero en nuestro caso si, tu tomaste la decisión de casarte y no puedes cancelar a Tanya, por respeto a ella y a su familia

Y que quieres?- dije- que me case con una mujer que no amo, y que nunca voy a lograr amar??

Yo creo – dijo ella, sonriendo por primera vez en este rato- que debes tomar una decisión, pero para tomarla debes probar, ya sabes como es Tanya, pero también tienes que saber como soy yo, y tendrás que elegir, pero pensando en todas las consecuencias- dijo ella

Bella, realmente me estas confundiendo- y era cierto, no entendía que quería decir Bella con que tenia que probarla- no creo que quieras que este contigo y Tanya al mismo tiempo, no es justo para ti y menos para ella.

No te estoy diciendo que estes con las dos al mismo tiempo- avanzo hacia mi con determinación- te estoy pidiendo que estes conmigo, ahora, aquí- bajo su mirada y se ruborizo. Como iba a decirle que no, si no sabe hace cuanto muero por volver a probar sus labios, acariciarla, sentirla!

Pero Bella, es una locura- genial ahora yo y mi estúpido sentido de moral, pero en realidad no podía hacerle esto, ella se merece algo mejor- además, tu tienes a Jacob!

Edward, realmente quieres estar con Tanya?- uuuf acaba de dar en el blanco

No estoy seguro- dije levantándome del piso- realmente creo que todo esto del matrimonio es un teatro para ella, por que por mi, no me la tenia que bancar de por vida, pero ella igual es buena, pero no eres tu, y eso me mata, tener que siempre compararla contigo- dije tomandome el puente de mi nariz para tranquilizarme

Y por que la comparas conmigo??, Tanya es mucho mejor que yo en muchos aspectos- dijo fría

Por que tu- le tome su rostro con una mano obligándola a mirarme a los ojos- Isabella Swan, eres la mujer mas perfecta para mi- pero ella corrió su rostro, estaba llorando de nuevo

No digas estupideces Edward Cullen!- se seco las lágrimas- si yo hubiese sido esa mujer perfecta…como…. Como tu …dices- estaba ahogándose en lagrimas, esto hacia que me hiciera sentir mas culpable, un idiota- no me habrias rechazado y estar….estariamos juntos hasta hoy en dia… y a lo mejor, esta seria…seria nuestra bodaaa!!- ella gritaba entre la pena, la frustración y la rabia

Y no hay un dia de mi vida, Bella, que no me arrepienta de haberte dejado ir, pero lo necesitábamos, ambos eramos muy muy jóvenes y no sabíamos realmente lo que queríamos- creo que seguir hablando era un gran esfuerzo, por que las lágrimas nos consumían a los dos.

Pero yo te quería a ti, el resto ya no me importaba- dijo ella acercándoseme de nuevo

Pero yo era un idiota, y no quería hacerte daño!, hasta que un dia, vi que tu seguiste tu camino, decidiste formar pareja con Jacob y tratar de ser feliz, yo ya no podía arrebatarte todo eso- dije sintiéndome culpable

Y siempre espere el dia en que tu llegaras y me llevaras lejos y me dijeras que seriamos felices para siempre, pero tu te le propusiste a Tanya, y ahora estamos aquí, viendo el menú, las bebidas y la casa para los invitados de TU BODA EDWARD!!- se agarro el pelo y quedo mirando un punto inexistente antes de volver a hablarme- yo lo único que te estoy pidiendo son estos dos días, para creer por última vez que eres mio, que no te voy a perder volviendo a Chicago, dejame creer por un par de días que no te vas a casar y que yo soy la mujer de tu vida.

Bella- la abrace, como hacia años que no lo hacia, para ser mas exactos, desde que ereamos novios- Ey- la hable para que me mirara de nuevo a los ojos- tu siempre vas a ser la mujer de mi vida, pero si accedo a esto es por que siempre te voy a amar y prometo tomar una decisión de aquí al domingo, esta bien??

No sabes lo feliz que me haces- y aquí venia el paso mas importante, ese que habíamos dejado callar por cinco años y me volvia a sentir como un adolescente, nervioso lleve mis manos a su cintura, lentamente la fui atrayendo hasta mi. Sentia como ella temblaba, pero ambos anhelábamos esto, lo queríamos, lentamente acorte nuestra distancia, y nos besamos.

Realmente me sentía como en el cielo, como si hubiese pasado 20 años en el desierto y esos labios fueran la mas fresca agua. Bella se seguía amoldando a mi cuerpo, tal cual como años antes, llorábamos de felicidad, de poder estar asi de juntos de nuevos, aunque solo fuera por un par de días.

Creo que s mejor que descansemos- dijo ella- vas a dormir conmigo??

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- conteste con una sonrisa y tomandola en brazos para cargarla al cuarto

OoOoOo

Mil lo siento!!! Por la demora, pero planeaba actualizar el viernes, pero estoy colapsando con mi l ensayos en el preu y otros que hago por fuera!! Asi que al fin a salido, por que lo he tenido que escribir por trocitos y hacer que concuerden, me ha costado un poco.

Ojalá les haya gustado para que asi sigan llegando sus maravillosos reviews!!, y que creen que decidirá Edward??? Se casará de todos modos con tanya??? O se queda con Bella?? :O

Bueno, aun quedan varios capítulos para descubrirlo, por ahora, esto, miles de besitos!!

Y no olviden sus maravillosos reviews!


	6. Del cielo a la tierra

6º "_Del cielo a la tierra...nada es para siempre"_

**Bella's Pov**

Alegría, miedo, entusiasmo, felicidad contenida, miedo a lo desconocido y sobretodo deseos de que el tiempo dejara de correr y se detuviera para siempre en donde estaba.

Todo esto había despertado en mi desde la noche anterior, era como si me hubiesen inyectado una dosis de vida muy fuerte, y era notable tenia ganas de hacer tantas cosas, de hacer cada momento con Edward mas que único, tenía que demostrarle que yo era la persona con la que tenia que estar. Pero por otro lado estaba la anti-conciencia por asi decirlo, que me decía que yo ya no tenia que luchar, que ya había demostrado en muchas ocaciones todo lo que sentía por el, y que en realidad era muy malo lo que hacia, le estaba quitando el "casi marido" a una mujer que realmente no se lo merecía. Pero ella se iba a llevar algo mio, algo que era para mi desde el momento de abrir mis ojos, por que parecía que el siempre estuvo hecho para mi, pero, y que pasaba si el al final de todo esto no me elegia, se arrepentía, y yo volvia a quedar aquí con todo este amor hecho nada.

Estas despierta??- dijo el asomandose por sobre mi hombro, sonriendo como si nada

Hace un rato ya- le respondi

Y por que no me lo dijiste?- sonrio, no pude evitar hacer lo mismo

Por que, estaba pensando- le respondi

Tienes miedo verdad??- en momentos como esto realmente lo odiaba por conocerme tanto

Tu que crees??- le dije levantando una ceja

Oye!, no hagas eso, es demasiado sexy para la mañana ok??- se rio- es obvio que tengas miedo Bella- me acario una mejilla- pero a pesar de todo eso me siento el hombre mas feliz de este mundo, me siento feliz de poder demostrate lo que eres para mi, siento que eso sea en estas condiciones, como a escondidas, por que tu te mereces algo mucho mejor, tu no eres una mujer para hacer esta clase de cosas y tu sabes que yo tampoco soy un un hombre de ese tipo…

Edward porfavor- lo interrumpi- no te culpes, si realmente te arrepientes o no quieres hacerlo, solo debes…- esta vez fue el quien me interrumpió, me beso dulcemente, a mi no me quedo mas opción que poner mis brazos sobre su cuello y acariciar su cabello como tanto amaba

Nunca, nunca! Vuelvas a repetir que me arrepiento de hacer esto contigo, además- se acomodo para quedar sentado frente a mi en la cama- hoy es nuestro único día para pasarlo juntos antes de volver mañana y no se tu- volvió a poner esa maldita sonrisa que me hacia olvidar mi nombre- pero yo lo quiero disfrutar, así que pequeña, vas a tomar una ducha, te vestirás y me esperarás en el recibidor

A ver, a ver, a ver… - le dije- tu estas olvidando algo- lo señale con mi dedo índice

Mmmm, dejame pensar- cerro los ojos y sonrio divertido- mmmm te quiero- dijo poninendo una cara de inocente, pero la mención de la frase te quiero, hizo que mi estómago diera un vuelco, sentí una quemazón en la garganta y pensé que hasta lloraría, pero me contuve- parece que hacerte, por que tienes cara de felicidad

No es eso pedazo de idiota… es mi desayuno, no ves que me pongo de mal humor cuando no como???- le dije, el solto una carcajada estridente y finalmente me dijo

Parece que últimamente estas pasando mucha hambre-me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente- ve a la ducha

Esta bien- dije, asi que tome un par de jeans, una camisa a cuadros y unas zapatillas, lo mas simple, a decir verdad quería que toda fuera como tenia que suceder, nada forzado, nada deslumbrante, ser mas yo misma para el.

**Edward Pov's**

Tener esta oportunidad con Bella, sentirla dormir entre mis brazos, acariciar su pelo, verla dormida, realmente era algo que no tenia precio y lo único que estaba haciendo era darme cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tenerla, de que que ella siempre estuviera ahí, lista para mi, pero no podía evitar sentirme un patan. Esto que estaba haciendo era jugar con ella, y mas con Tanya. Pero algo tenia claro, ya no quería casarme con Tanya, pero me sentía muy culpable por eso, asi que mientras Bella tomaba una ducha, decidí empezar a hacer algo por esta situación, así que tomé mi móvil y marque el número que podía llevarme a un buen camino.

Hola???- dijo esa voz un poco adormilada

Alice, despierta, que ya son mas de las 9 de la mañana!!- le dije riendo

Y tu llamas solo para despertarme hermanito?- dijo ella escéptica, realmente me conocía

No, solo llamaba para decirte lo mucho que te quiero- le dije

Ok, Eddie, que quieres???- directo al grano Dios, que iba a hacer con mi hermana

Seria muy feo cancelar una boda?? O posponerla en el peor de los casos??- pregunte haciéndome el inocente

"…"- se quedó muda, realmente esto era raro

Alice, por favor dime algo- me estaba poniendo nervioso, ya estaba esperando que me gritara o no se!

Dime que eres tu quien quiere cancelar esa boda- dijo

En realidad, si- respondí

Creo que no se que decirte Edward- pareció pensárselo un momento- por un lado estoy contenta de que canceles la boda, ya sebes, no soy de la idea de que te cases con alguien a quien no se ama, y que espero que el motivo de esa cancelación sea Bella- rió un poco mas- pero es algo que tienes que conversarlo con Tanya, no es un trabajo que me corresponda a mi

Es que de verdad quiero que todo esto se termine luego Alice, este fin de semana con Bella a servido para abrirme los ojos y darme cuenta que es a ella quien quiero a mi lado el resto de mi vida, pero también esta Tanya, y no puedo evitar no sentirme culpable- en realidad esto me estaba abrumando

Te entiendo hermanito, pero tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma, Tanya esta muy emocionada con la boda y debes ser sutil con ella, explicarle de forma mas sencilla y que no piense que la estas abandonando para irte a los brazos de otra, tienes que ser un poquito mas sutil- dijo ella

Lo se, conozco a Nya, apenas lleguemos mañana conversaré con ella, gracias por hablar conmigo Alice, dale mis saludos a Jasper y nos veremos en la noche- dije colgado el móvil.

Con quien hablabas??- dijo Bella, saliendo del baño solo con una bata y su pelo todo mojado callendo suelto.

No sabes que eso es demasiado sexy para mi en la mañana??- le dije atrayandola hacia mi por la cintura, ella como reflejo puso sus manos en mi pecho, asi que me incline para besarla- te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero??- ella sonrio sobre mis labios

Creo que nunca me cansaré de oírlo- y me abrazo muy fuerte- y bueno, siempre es prudente tentarte por la mañana

Mejor vete a vestir, que tengo algo planeado para tu desayuno – ella salió de nuevo hacia el baño y baje a la cocina y comencé a prepararle el desayuno.

Después de mucho rebuscar en los estantes de esa gran cocina, logre preparar unos panqueques con caramelo y chocolate, su leche con cereales y jugo de naranja.

mmmm- dijo ella entrando a la cocina- Edward huele delicioso!!

Bueno, lo que sea por ti- caminé para ayudarla a acomodarse en su silla

Que educado- dijo ella, sonrojándose

Tu lo vales- sonreí.

Al poco rato ya íbamos caminando a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad, caminamos por un parque tomados de la mano, comiéndonos un helado, imaginando tantas cosas, proyectándonos, ella reía ante mis comentarios, a veces me decía el miedo que tenia de que las cosas no resultaran, en fin, me sentía por fin completo, como si estar con ella era para lo único que estaba hecho en la vida.

Sabes?, algún dia podría escribir un libro acerca de nosotros, digo, de nuestra historia- me dijo feliz

Pero tiene que tener un final como de cuento de hadas- le dije parándola, la tomé en mis brazos y comenzamos a dar vueltas y vueltas y mas vueltas.

Mira que tierna pareja- dijo un par de ancianos pasando por nuestro lado- que su amor nunca se acabe muchachos!

Bella esta roja, pero sabía que en el fondo estaba feliz

Lista para volver a empacar?- le dije

No, en realidad no quisiera irme nunca- dijo ella mirándose sus pies, Dios, era tan hermosa, asi que tome su barbilla y la mire

Después de mañana, y que hable con Tanya, vamos a estar así, para siempre juntos, tu te vas a casar conmigo- reí de ver a Bella tan impresionada- me darás unos 20 hijos por lo menos y nos compraremos varios perros, tendremos una casa en la playa o en la montaña, en el lugar que sea mas inspirador para ti y tus fantásticas novelas, y cuando seamos viejitos, vas a escribir nuestra hermosa historia de amor, y ganaras mucho dinero que invertirás en mejorar la literatura.

Creo que te estas juntando mucho con Alice, por que ya estas empezando a ver el futuro- dijo riendo

Ves, es que cuando uno esta enamorado, puede ver todas esas clases de cosas- le dije

Pero el futuro no solo depende de nosotros, y este puede cambiar, y ese final, puede ser solo una utopía- dijo ella un poco acongojada

No tengas miedo Bella, de verdad, nada puede salir mal ahora- dije

Por que?- pregunto aun incrédula ella

Por que ahora, tu y yo estamos juntos- soné de lo mas sincero

Espero que todo funcione bien- dijo ella, pero sabía que algo la estaba complicando, pero ella no quiso hacer mas comentarios.

**Bella's Pov**

Realmente este mal presentimiento me estaba atormentando desde la mañana, por que sentía que todo esto no iba a ser nada mas que un fin de semana de ensueño y nada mas. Tenía miedo. Eso no lo negaba, pero no de lo que Edward siente por mi, si no que me preocupaba mas la reacción de Tanya.

Ella era realmente el porque de mis cavilaciones, una mujer despechada y herida, puede ser muy peligrosa, yo siempre he dicho que ella es una buena chica, no la ideal para Edward, pero era buena, pero siempre dentro de tanta bondad se debe esconder una arpía, y no dudo que Nya sea una de esas mujeres, pero no son celos!!, digamos que es solo un poco de intuición femenina.

Que quieres hacer esta noche?- pregunto el

Sería mucho pedir, relajarnos un poco, tal vez ver una película, comer una rica pizza, o un cubo de helado???- dije poniendo cara de gato con botas

Ok, iré a echar un vistazo si hay algo decente para ver- y salió de nuestra habitación, aproveche de ponerme ropa mas comoda, y esperarlo sentada en la cama

Si es asi como me vas a esperar todas las noches, hará que regresar a casa sea algo demasiado interesante- dijo riendo, yo rei ante sus ocurrencias. Hombres.

Que trajiste?- pregunte

En realidad pensando en que no te gustan las de terror, las de acción te aburren, no habían de monitos, y finalmente me decidi por esta- me mostro la cajita _"13 going 30"- _se trata de una chica que tiene 13 y creo que quiere tener 30

No me digas???- le dije irónicamente.

No te burles, no soy bueno en estas cosas, solo veamosla y ya- dijo, puso la película y bueno, creo que al final no pude evitar llorar viendo esa historia, una historia parecida a la nuestra, pero solo que ahora no vivíamos una realidad paralela y podíamos retroceder cuando sentíamos que el agua nos llegaba al cuello.

Tu crees que algún dia acabemos asi?- pregunto

Tiempo al tiempo- respondi, de verdad el nudo en mi estómago se estaba acrecentando

Sabes??- dijo el girándose y abrazandome contra el- eres la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido en este mundo- empezó a besarme el cuello, a acariciar mis mejillas, luego otra vez los labios- que eres la persona con la quiero estar para siempre- bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura acariciándome delicadamente- y que si no estuvieras a mi lado, moriría??

Que es lo que pretendes Edward??- le dije ahora quedando arriba yo, sentada sobre el, comencé a jugar con su cabello mientras besaba su cuello, sus labios- acaso quieres tener sexo con tu mejor amiga??- reí ante mi comentario, pero no me avergonzaba, realmente nos conocíamos tanto como para intimidarnos por cosas como estas, el también rio por mi comentario.

En realidad, yo no lo llamaría sexo- comenzó a sacarme mi blusa- por que eso- beso mi pecho acariciando delicadamente cada rincón- es lo que haces cuando no sientes amor- volvió a besarme- pero yo Isabella Swan- dejo de tocarme y me miro penetrantemente a los ojos- quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Estaba en shock, en realidad no es que nunca me lo hubiese imaginado, pero es raro, sentía como si esta fuese la primera vez lo que lo hacia, y por el nerviosismo de Ed, también sentía lo mismo, nuestros movimientos eran timidos, suaves, pero cargados de amor. Pero cuando ya estábamos por llegar al momento que hace que la relación sexual se llame asi, el se separo de mi.

Bella, estas segura de querer hacer esto?- el estaba muy preocupado- por que si no quieres, yo me detengo…- lo calle con un beso

Pero no quiero que lo hagas- lo mire yo ahora, con todo el amor existente- quiero ser tuya Edward- el sonrio, no necesito mas respuesta.

Realmente fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, había estado con el hombre que amaba, estábamos a las puertas de iniciar una nueva vida, estaba mas que decidida a terminar mi relación con Jake, y definitivamente quería pasar mi vida con Edward, pero el maldito mal presentimiento no se iba, algo iba a suceder, de eso estaba segura.

Estas lista pequeña?- pregunto dejando sus maletas en la entrada

Si, todo listo, Edward?-pregunte

Si?

Va a ir Nya a recogerte al aeropuerto?- en realidad sentía curiosidad

No, le dije que te pasaría a dejar antes de ir a casa- sonreí, eso quería decir que no tenía que fingir que eramos solo amigos, eso llegaría solo hasta mi casa. Después, nuestras vidas cambiarían, y si tenia suerte y Edward hablaba con ella hoy mismo, en la noche el estaría conmigo en mi apartamento. Todo tenia que salir perfecto, pero… y si no??. Otra vez el maldito miedo.

Nos despedimos de la gente de la casa, les dijimos que era muy hermosa, pero que no la íbamos a ocupar aun, ya que la boda de Edward se cancelaba, asi que no se justificaba el hecho de ocupar esa casa. El vuelo de regreso fue tranquilo, tan natural, eramos una pareja normal, bajamos el cogió nuestras maletas, las puso en un carrito, tomo mi mano y con la otra dirigía el carrito. Solo que ninguno de los dos esperaba la sorpresa de la salida. Sentí como Edward de la impresión se soltaba de mi mama y vi correr una mancha rubia saltar a los brazos de el.

Mi amor!!!, te extrañe demasiado!!!- dijo Tanya, llenándole de besos la cara a Edward, sentí que me hervía la sangre y que mis ojos picaban demasiado, pero no podía llorar, tenía que ser fuerte.

Pero que haces aquí?!- dijo Edward, ok, eso no fue muy disimulado

Bueno, este quería darle una sorpresa a mi futuro esposo- dijo ella, en realidad tenia lógica, pero para una pareja que de verdad se quiere, no cuando es unilateral- yo creo que es lógico no?

Ahh… pero te dije que yo después iba a casa, tengo que ir a dejar a Bella- el me miro, por primera vez, veía el temor en sus ojos, las disculpas por la actitud de Tanya

No se preocupen por ella- dijo una voz a mis espaldas, no puede ser…- yo me puedo hacer cargo de mi novia no crees Edward??

Si, tienes razon Jake- dijo el, pero nooo!, el no me podía dejar sola, por primera vez quería tener a Jacob 20 km lejos de mi!!, y que Edward no se fuera con Nya, sentía que quería desaparecer, estar lejos, que esto nunca hubiese sucedido, y solo fueramos el y yo .

Vamos Bella, te tengo algo especial en casa- dijo Jake tomando mi bolso y nos despedimos con los chicos, de verdad tenía mucha pena, pero sentía que crecía, crecía y algo me decía que no iba a terminar aquí. Genial.

**Edward's Pov**

Cariño que sucede, estas muy callado- dijo Tanya cuando estábamos llegando a casa

No tengo nada que decir- le dije cortante, frio, ella tenia que empezar a notar la diferencia

Paso algo en el viaje, algo de lo que yo me tenga que enterar???- dijo ella abriendo la puerta de nuestro apartamento

Tanya, quiero que te sientes y conversemos- le pedi, ella se sento, realmente ella creía que nada malo pasaba, que a lo mejor le quería contar algo de la casa, no lo se.

No te gusto la casa para los invitados, es eso Edward?- dijo

No Nya, lo que quiero decirte, no es fácil, pero si muy importante- tome un respiro para poder continuar, ya había tomado este camino y no iba a echar pie atrás- pero no puedo casarme contigo, no te amo Tanya- listo… salió!

Que estas diciendo??- dijo ella, incrédula- que no te vas a casar conmigo, por que???!??!?!- chillo histérica

Por que estoy enamorado de otra persona- respondi

Es tu amiguita, Isabella!, cierto no??- dijo ella, Dios, esta mujer estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, nunca pensé que se lo tomaria tan mal.

Es ella, y si quiero cancelar mi compromiso, es por que por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiero hacer las cosas bien, Tanya, yo nunca he sentido por ti mas que una profunda gratitud y cariño, pero amor, amor como el que siento por ella, Jamás, es lo mejor, no es bueno seguir con esto- le dije

Y tu crees que es asi de fácil, venir, llegar y decirme que nunca me has querido, que tu estabas a mi lado por que era lo que había??- dijo ella- tu crees que soy idiota Edward???, tu crees que yo nunca lo he sabido???

…- ahora el que estaba en blanco era yo, tenia miedo de cómo se estaba volcando esta conversación.

Mira Edward, si he aguantado todo este tiempo a tu lado, no es por que te ame, ni tu a mi, si no que es por que a tu lado, con la ayuda de todo el dinero de tu familia, yo podré ayudar a la mia, y vivir acomodadamente el resto de mi vida- que acaso a ella solo le importaba el dinero?????, que clase de mujer era- pero mi familia no lo sabe, asi que si sabes lo que te conviene Edward, no me vas a dejar plantada, te vas a casar conmigo, y vamos a ser una familia. Si no. Tu querida Isabella, va a sufrir las consecuencias

No te atreverías, si le tocas un solo pelo…- me hervía la sangre de rabia

Que??, me vas a matar???, me vas a meter a la cárcel??- dijo ella- Edward, si tu me dejas, Isabella muere, asi de simple

No lo vas a hacer- le dije, trate de sonar convencido, pero los nervios me estaban matando

Tu crees que soy idiota???, que he trabajado sola durante tanto tiempo- se rio, me dio miedo, con que clase de mujer estaba- tengo un complice, tan bueno, que aun nadie se ha dado cuenta quien es, y eso que viven bajo el mismo techo- jake. Fue todo lo que pensé, tenía que advertirle a Bella de alguna forma, lo único que quería hacer era arreglar esto, mandar a Tanya muy lejos y no verla nunca mas.

Eres de lo peor, una perra!!- dije

Lo se cariño, pero ya que hoy me siento buena, hagamos un trato- dijo ella

Que mas quieres Tanya??, no crees que ya me has quitado suficiente- dije sosteniéndome el puente de la nariz con mis dedos

No- dijo ella- anda donde Bella, dile que no la quieres, suena convincente, aléjala, casate conmigo y en cuatro años mas, te doy el divorcio, pero me das la mitad de tu fortuna, así tu querida Bella estará sana y salva

Hecho- respondi, no sabia la condena que estaba firmando. Recogi las llaves de mi auto, apenas Sali de mi casa, llame a Alice, le conte toda la historia, tenia que tener un testigo de todo esto, pero le hice prometer que ella no diría nada hasta que fuera necesario. Y que me ayudaría a encontrarla cuando pasara el tiempo que me había impuesto. Llame a Bella también, le dije que me esperara a la entrada de su edificio. A los cinco ahí estábamos

Te extrañe- dijo ella poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, intento besarme , pero la aleje- que pasa???

Bella, siento haberte creado falsas ilusiones acerca de nosotros- tenía que ser fuerte, aunque con todo esto sentía que estaba matándome- voy a casarme con Nya

Por que???, y todo lo de nuestro fin de semana, me amabas!! Lo dijiste- dijo ella llorando amargamente

Lo se, y lo seguiré haciendo, pero hay cosas a las que no puedo renunciar, digamoslo que las quiero a las dos- dije- haz tu vida Bella, se feliz, y cuando te sientas lista para encontrar respuestas, un pequeño duende te va ayudar- la mire, lloraba, estaba destrozada- hasta siempre Isabella

* * *

_me odian cierto???_

_lo se, yo también me he odiado por poder actualizar... pero Dios, en el preu he estado con jornadas y mi tiempo cada vez se me hace mas reducido, ademas estoy sumida en depresion por falta de reviews :(. Así que vamos, asi como dejan alertas!! pueden escribir unas palabritas de apoyo, asi que bueno, solicito sus opiniones, por que bueno verán que Bella esta dolida, Edward nuevamente la deja, pero ella tiene la necesidad de huir. Es todo lo que les puedo adelantar :O. pero debe huir a algún lado._

_asi que les dejo las opciones._

_A) Bella huye a París_

_B) Se va Inglaterra_

_C) Canada_

_Así que ha escoger!!!_

_Nos leemos!!_

_Bella Lee _


	7. Nada es para siempre

**Edward's Pov**

"_vamos hermano, debes apurarte- decía Emmet- yaa, no te atrases mas, debes salir con tu mejor cara, es tu boda!, no un funeral._

_Pero para mi lo era, era mi condena, mi infierno personal por ser un cobarde, por no haber detenido esto a tiempo. _

_Enserio Edward, Emmet tiene razón, tu buscaste esto, debes asumir tus deciciones aunque sean herradas- dijo Jazz_

_Créanme que hablar con ustedes me esta dando ánimo de salir y casarme- dije de manera irónica, ellos no sabían lo que paso con Nya, solo Alice, creo que entre menos gente supiera mejor así_

_Vamos hombre!-dijo Jazz- que se supone que el novio llega primero que la novia_

_Eso es en la iglesia Jasper!!- dijo Emmett_

_Jajaja, bueno, cual es la diferencia con una boda civil, o acaso no te vas a casar por la iglesia?- me pregunto Jasper_

_No- respondi tajante_

_Por que no??'- dijeron los dos_

_Por que las bodas por la iglesia, es para cuando crees que tu relación va a ser para siempre y un amor verdadero- respondi_

_Y Nya no es esa mujer especial para ti???, la que va a ser la madre de tus hijos?? Y que van a llegar a viejos juntos??- dijo Emmett_

_Que pasa contigo oso??? Tan emocional y romantico???- bromee_

_Eyyy, que debajo de toda esta capa de pura fibra se esconde un hombre sensible ok???- dijo haciéndose el ofendido_

_Pero no, no creo que Nya sea esa mujer para mi- respondi_

_Y quien si lo es???- dijo Jasper- acaso Bella??_

_No quiero hablar mas- dije_

_No se como pudiste ser tan ciego Eddie!!- dijo Emmett- ella te amaba, siempre te amo, y era cosa que tu le dijeras todo lo que sentías y ella paff!! Caía a tus pies_

_Que explicito- dijo Jazz_

_Pero no eficiente, las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen- dije, termine de arreglarme y baje las escaleras para dirigirme al salón, que Esme y Alice había preparado para una sencilla boda civil._

_Deberías poner mejor cara- dijo Alice_

_No puedo- respondi- esto es como estar firmando condena_

_Pero por lo menos sabes cuando termina!, animo hermano!, cada día que pasa es uno menos al lado de esa…..- La pequeña Alice cerro sus puños y arrugo su ceño en señal de enojo_

_Calma, Alice?- dije, ella solo asintió con la cabeza- ella… Bella, esta aquí?_

_No, no pudo, ella se fue Edward- dijo Alice_

_Que????, donde???- dije medio estresado_

_No puedo decirte hermano, lo siento, se lo prometi a ella- dijo Alice, miro la entrada y dijo- ya es la hora, suerte- me abrazo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió a sentarse_

_Suerte hijo- dijo Carlisle mi padre dándome un abrazo_

_No me vas a decir que me equivoque?- le mire inquisitivo, yo sabia que no era novedad que nadie en mi familia quería a Nya, siempre prefirieron a Bella y quien no?_

_Ya estas grande hijo, tu sabrás lo que estas haciendo- dijo el _

_Edward- dijo Esme, mi madre- el destino no siempre esta perdido, cada uno lo forja a su manera, y lo arregla asi mismo. Suerte hijo- me beso en la mejilla y tomo su lugar_

_Buenas tardes- se presento el juez civil- por favor los cónyuges diríjanse aquí- señalo su mesa, Nya se acercó, tomo mi mano y puso su mejor sonrisa, era una perra, como podía estar siquiera contenta de todo esto, juro que ya empezaba a odiarla_

_Cariño, parece que no estas muy contento con la boda- dijo de manera burlona y de manera aidible_

_Es solo que estoy nervioso, podría hacer esto mas rápido?- pedi al juez_

_Esta bien, bueno estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio al Sr. Edward Cullen y la Srta. Tanya Denali- sentí como el fotógrafo capturaba nuestros supuestamente lindos recuerdos- si alguien sabe algo que impida esta unión, es el momento de hablar- como suplico por que alguien se atreviera a decir algo, pero nada- entonces, por favor firmen aquí- nos alargo unos documentos, los firmamos- entonces, felicitaciones señor y señora Cullen_

_La gente aplaudía, no con algarabía, pero aplaudían como si fuera parte de este circo, nos felicitaba por que esa era la rutina, pero nadie en este salón, lo hacia de corazón, por que no había un motivo para estar felices. Todos sabían que esta unión era un error._

Dos años y medio han pasado de ese fatídico día, mi vida???, no creo que se le pueda llamar vida a esto, vivo con una completa desconocida que a lo único que se dedica es a invertir mi dinero en propiedades, joyas, autos, viajes, spa's , quebrar mis líneas de crédito y ha ser totalmente indiferente conmigo, no es que yo quisiera deferencias, pero eramos unos completos extraños viviendo en la misma casa.

Tienes que depositarme mas dinero, la próxima semana salgo de viaje con Jake a Bahamas- dijo Nya, quien diría???, termine costeándole los gastos a mi "mujer" y su amante.

Increíble, que el mismo Jake por el cual Bella había dado tanto, no era nada mas y nada menos que el amante de mi esposa. Y yo el idiota que mantenía sus regalías, pero bueno el sentido de todo esto era esperar que pasara el tiempo y poder buscar a Bella, y así de una vez por todas darle un sentido a mi vida. Siempre que pienso en ella la imagino en su escritorio editando los mejores libros de amores tormentosos, viviendo en un simple departamento, quizás sola, pero tampoco podía tener tanta esperanza, mal que mal ella nunca supo por que la deje, menos mal que me aseguré con Alice, si no, todo sería mucho mas difícil.

Este último mes, mis preocupaciones se han visto incrementadas, no solo por el hecho de tener una vida que no quería, si no que mi padre ha enfermado de manera súbita y cada día esta en un estado mas delicado, todos mis hermanos tenemos las esperanzas de que las cosas van a surgir bien, que va a pasar el tiempo y vamos a reírnos de esto y compartir con el.

Los días transcurren asi, llendo al hospital trabajar ahí, entre medio de mis turnos tratar de preguntar por mi padre, por que ellos están viviendo en Forks y yo estoy en Boston, como comprenderán es recorrer el país de punta a punta. Alice viene todos los días, juntos llamamos a mamá e informamos a Emmett cual es el estado de nuestro padre, mi pequeña hermana parece que perdió el sentido con todo esto de la enfermedad de el, yo he tratado de tomar la postura mas firme del asunto, pero no puedo, como que he reventado en un cumulo de cosas y lo único que hago es evadir o llorar. Si tan solo ella estuviera junto a mi, todo esta tormenta sería mas llevadera.

**Bella's Pov**

_[2 años atrás]_

_No me quería, esas palabras calaron hondo, después de que el dijera eso me destruyo, corrí hacia mi casa, ni siquiera mire si esta Jake o no , solo escribi un par de letras para el _

" _Tomé todas mis cosas, me voy, lo siento Jake_

_Bella"_

_Meti toda mi gran colección de cosas , entiéndase el sentido ironico, metí un par de sudaderas, unos buzos, mis tenis, un poco de dinero, y el objeto de mis sueños platónicos, un pasaporte, ya que podría ser útil en algún momento. Tome un taxi y me dirigí a un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, al rato Alice me llama._

_Bella??!- dijo ella_

_Que pasa Alice, de verdad no tengo ganas de hablar- dije- imagino que ya sabes lo que paso, pero en serio no quiero hablar del tema_

_Claro que lo se, por quien me tomas?- se rio- pero es por lo mismo que quiero decirte solo una cosa_

_Esta bien, habla- le dije_

_No quiero que pierdas el contacto conmigo, de verdad es muy importante, Edward tuvo una gran razon para hacer lo que hizo, pero no puedo mencionarlo ahora, solo tienes que confiar en mi, por favor- rogo ella_

_Esta bien, pero con la condición de que no le des información de mi a él, es lo único que te pido Al, por favor- dije_

_Suerte Bella, y confía en mi- dijo ella antes de colgar._

_El siguente día hábil fui a arreglar mis asuntos a la universidad y rendí mis últimos exámenes para que posteriormente ellos mandaran mi lencencia de literatura al lugar donde me encontrara apenas avisara. Así que corrí al aeropuerto y tomé el primer ticket de avión. Ya habría tiempo para avisar a Alice, Reneé y Charlie. Ahora lo único que importaba era salir de ahí._

Dios, como pasa el tiempo de rápido, me estiré tratando de reprimir un bostezo, era aún temprano, pero tenia que dejar todo listo antes de salir a trabajar, mire mi mesita de noche y anunciaba las 06:45, así que decidí encender la radio

" _Good Morning England, it is a very cold day, it will be better than they take to its shelters and scarfs_

_and the important news of the day is, that by the snow the schools have cancelled, I repeat, the schools are closed…"_

escuelas cerradas, eso quería decir que las salas cunas tampoco abrirían, esto es grave, debo hacer una llamada.

Ang???- dije

Bella!!!, que pasa, son las 7 am!!!!!!!!!!! Por que me llamas tan temprano??- dijo ella aun media somnolienta

Lo que pasa, es que no se si has escuchado las noticias, pero cerraron las escuelas, y si no hay escuelas no hay playgrouds y tu sabes, no tengo con quien dejar a Sophie en las mañanas y bueno, no puedo ir a trabajar con ella, tu crees que pueda tomarme el día para estar con ella??- pregunte

Esta bien Bella, pero por que no te tomas la semana¿???- dijo Angela- eres nuestra mejor editora , mereces un descanso, asi que tranquila- dijo y me colgó

Camine hasta el cuarto de mi pequeña, Sophie era mi hija, no de sangre claramente, pero claramente si de corazón. Llevaba aquí cerca de dos años, Londres era mi nuevo hogar, y mi pequeña adornaba esta soledad, ella había sido la hija biológica de la única mujer que me dio acogida cuando recién llegue aquí, ella estaba muy enferma y me pidió que cuidara de su pequeña hijita, antes de morir, dejo todos los papeles en orden y ya oficialmente era mi pequeña Sophie Swan, estaba por cumplir los dos añitos, y en el año que llevaba viviendo conmigo había logrado parecerse mucho a mi.

Tenia su piel pálida, un cabello castaño medio achocolatado, pero unos ojos color azul muy profundos, era una niña muy despierta muy cariñosa, amaba que le leyera cuentos, y en ocaciones yo le hacia cuentos especialmente para ellas. Digamos que ahora , me había convertido en una mamá moderna.

La mire un rato, viéndola dormir tan tranquila en su cunita, tan apacible. Apenas me sintió, abrió sus ojitos, un poco desorientada por su sueño, y estiró sus bracitos sabiendo cual sería mi respuesta, la cargue hasta su mudador, para ponerle una mantita para poder darle su biberón.

Estaba tan tranquila y relajada con sophie, en mi mecedora que cuando sonó el teléfono me asusto mucho, respondí.

Por que no me habías llamado???- dije- Alice tranquilízate, quieres que vaya para allá??

Todo sucedió muy rápido, es como aun muy difícil de asimilar, pero no quiero molestarte- dijo mi pequeña amiga

Duende, estoy bien, hoy no mas Sali de vacaciones, tu si puedes consígueme un hotel y yo tomo el primer avión que encuentro y me voy a estar con ustedes- dije sin pensarlo

Estas segura que no te incomoda que Edward y su esposa estén aquí??- dijo Alice

No, no tengo nada que temer- dije- bueno, Allie, voy a arreglar mis cosas espero estar en la noche en Forks.

En realidad no me importaba nada mas, el padre de mis amigos, Carlisle, el gran defensor de mis situaciones, el que me apoyo cuando todo parecía venirse a negro, o simplemente con quien compartía una charla de actualidad, el, ya no estaba entre nosotros, la grave enfermedad que lo había atacado le había ganado, arrebatándonos la vida de un hombre que todos queríamos con el corazón.

Sabia bien que todos estaban sufriendo, pero mas Edward, para el su padre era la imagen mas importante y siempre el tiempo que podían compartir, se les hacia poco, si el había escogido estudiar medicina había sido por el. En ese minuto, se me olvido todo lo que Edward me hizo sufrir, lo único que quería era correr a estar a su lado y acompañarlo. Nada mas.

Solo tome las cosas necesarias, que se transformaron en dos bolsos, creo que esto de ser amiga de Alice es una mala influencia. Y tome mi primer vuelo de regreso a Forks.

El viaje fue tranquilo y Sophie durmió la gran parte de este. Al llegar llame a Alice y me dio la dirección de mi hotel, asi que por la diferencia de horario eran ya casi las 9 de la noche en USA, asi que tome un taxi al hotel para porder darme una ducha y alistar a Sophie para salir rumbo a la casa de los Cullen.

A medida que pasaba mas el tiempo me ponía mas nerviosa, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por Carlisle y por mi. Asi que pedi un taxi, saque el cochecito de mi hija y tome rumbo a la casa de ellos.

Este lugar estaba tal cual lo recuerdo, una gran y ostentosa casa, adornada con los autos mas modernos, con una vegetación clásica de una casa en medio de un bosque aquí en Forks.

Apenas baje del auto, me puse a armar el cochecito, y en eso llego Alice.

Bella, que bueno que pudiste venir!!!- me abrazo

Siento no haber podido llegar antes- le dije respondiéndole su abrazo

No te preocupes amiga, aparte estas tan linda!!!- me dijo mirándome- y Sophie esta tan grande!!!

Lo se, crece como la m ala hierba- dije riendo- pero Allie, el sabe de la existencia de Sophie??

No, nunca le dije nada, tal cual lo pediste, el no sabe nada- dijo Allie

Gracias, voy a pasar- trate de reunir todas mis fuerzas, sabía que la escena que vería dentro iba a ser impactante, primero, ver a Carlisle muerto, segundo, ver a Edward con su esposa, tercero, reencontrarse con todo el pasado, cuarto, la impresión de los demás al verme llegar con un bebé en carriola, genial, empecé a buscar entre la gente y divisé a mis padres.

Estaban igual a como los había dejado, pero que esperaba????, solo habían pasado dos años y medio que esperaba???, no, definitivamente estaba loca, demasiadas películas, cuando mis padres me vieron, se acercaron, ellos ya sabían lo de Sophie, así que eran unos de los poco que no se sorprendían.

Sabes lo gracioso que es ver, que muchas de estas personas te están mirando con cara de "en que minuto Bella se embarazo y es mamá soltera???"- dijo Reneé, mi madre

Creeme, que si toda esa gente supiera la verdadera historia, se estaría tragando las palabras que están pensando, además no me interesa lo que los demás piensen de mi- dije un poco hostigada, en eso mi padre cogió a mi bebe del coche

Pero si estas enooorme- si, a Charlie le hacia falta un babero, el se sentía como todo un abuelo- además es muy despierta, muy inteligente, Bella, se parece tanto a ti- ok, Charlie ya desvaria con lo de mi hija, pero el es feliz asi y Reneé también, así que mi pequeña se quedo con ellos

Debo ir a saludar a Esme, pueden quedarse con Sophie?- pregunte

Claro!!, dejala un rato con sus abuelos- dijo Reneé haciéndole gestitos a la niña.

Atravesé el gran vestíbulo de los Cullen, que en este minuto parecía mas pequeño, siendo que era inmenso, parecía que toda esa enorme casa, grande, espaciosa, iluminada, en este minuto parecía hacerse inmensa, fría y oscura . Son tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos, que ver todo ese lugar así me destroza, me siento totalmente confundida ante la sorpresiva muerte de Carlisle, por un lado tengo mucha pena, pero por otro, todo esto parece ser parte de un mal sueño, y a veces siento que al despertar, voy a llamar a Alice, y voy a preguntar por el y por Esme y me dirá, si, están todos bien, planeando un nuevo viaje. Pero no, la realidad me golpeo de manera sorpresiva al ver al medio de la sala, el féretro de mi querido tio putativo, del padre sustito en mis travesuras de adolescencia, aquel que mas de una vez me dio un consejo.

No pude evitar avanzar hasta el, pasar una mano sobre la fría superficie de madera, no podía evitar que las lágrimas calleran, no podía creerlo, era como estar viendo a mi propio padre dentro de toda esta situación. Imagino cual hubiesen sido sus últimos deseos, imagino su voz diciendo

"_Bella, sabes que aun eres joven, pero no debes guardar rencor en tu corazón, debes perdonar a mi hijo, aunque eso no te lo devuelva como el gran amor, pero te lo dará como el gran amigo que siempre has tenido, por favor, cuida de mis hijos, no los dejes solos, porfavor, Bella, se feliz"_

Imaginarme todo eso, hizo que mi pena creciera, pero estaba tan concentrada mirando a Carlisle, que me espante al sentir la mano de alguien sobre mi hombro.

Esme!- dije, la abracé y sentí como ella sollozaba en mi hombro- sabes que no soy buena para estas cosas, pero de verdad me tiene muy conmocionada todo esto- solte un suspiro, y limpie mis ojos con una mano

Lo se cariño- dijo ella- para todos esto ha sido tan repentino, no estábamos preparados para dejarlo ir, Edward es el mas afectado de todos, por que no alcanzo a despedirse de el, no pudo conseguir un vuelo y no pudo llegar a tiempo.

Cuanto lo siento Esme, el debe estar devastado, pero por lo menos tiene a Tanya- dije

Si, pero la idiota es una buena para nada- dijo Esme un poco molesta, en realidad la situación parecía graciosa, es como siempre saber que las suegras odian a sus nueras, aquí lo estaba viendo plenamente reflejado- menos mal que la muy vivora no se va a salir con la de ella, y Carlisle dejo todo arreglado, permiso querida, debo ir a saludar a unos parientes

Claro, ve Esme- avance un poco hacia la ventana, decidi salir a la terraza,, realmente las palabras de ESme, me dejaron perpleja, por que, que motivos tendría ella para odiar a Tanya???, si era tan buena, cual sería el arreglo que hizo Carlisle antes de morir, menee la cabeza hacia ambos lados, de verdad todo esto me esta afectando mas de lo que pensé.

En eso apareció mi madre, con mi pequeña en brazos.

Creo que esta señorita tiene hambre- dijo Reneé- le trajiste su cena?

Si, la tengo en su bolsito, dame a la niña para llevarla a comer- mi madre me alcanzo a Sophie y ella extendió sus bracitos hacia mi- ven con mamá – le dije riendo, pero no estaba preparada para esto. Al enfoncar mi vista hacia la entrada de la casa, estaba, el , Edward, que me miraba con una cara totalmente sorprendida, triste, decepcionado.

**Edward's Pov**

No, todo esto parecía realmente cada vez mas irreal, me costaba pasar por la sala y ver a mi padre encerrado en ese ataúd, no, no estaba preparado, aun esperaba que fuera una broma muy pesada y que se parara de un minuto a otro y dijera, ¡Sorpresa!, los engañe a todos. Pero no, ahí estaba, totalmente pálido, frio, tan muerto.

El vacio crecia dentro de mi, ,y a pesar de haber llorado todo lo humanamente posible, no se iba, al contrario, hacia que todo aumentara y comenzara a notar su falta mas que nunca. Siempre soñé con que Carlisle estuviera ahí cuando me dieran mi especialidad, cuando me casara con una mujer que realmente amara, trayendo al mundo a mis hijos, y verlo pasear por el patio con todos sus nietos, jugando o simplemente contándole una historia de su juventud. Todo esto me hacia pensar en mi madre, en el dolor que podría estar sintiendo, ella no solo había perdido al padre de sus hijos, si no que perdió al amor de su vida.

Pensaba cuando comenzara a pasar el tiempo, cuando se fuera haciendo viejita, y que todas esas cosas que ella soño en su juventud al lado de el, ya no podrían realizarse, realmente todo esto era la locura mas grande, la pesadilla mas eterna, y todo esto parecía no tener fin, decidi salir a tomar un poco de aire, todo esto hacia que la cabeza me diera vuelta.

Pero si la noticia de mi padre había sido un duro golpe, definitivamente, para lo que vi, no estaba preparado.

Ven con mamá- dijo mi Bella, cogiendo a una bebe de no mas de dos años

Bueno, voy a entrar- dijo Reneé

Bella?- dije en un susurro- eres tu??, realmente la sorpresa era enorme, ella estaba muy distinta

Si Edward- dijo- siento mucho que la vida nos haya vuelto a reunir- dijo muy seria, aquí es la parte en la que yo digo, soy un patán- pero siento mucho lo que sucedió con tu padre y no podía dejar de estar aquí

Tienes una hija- dije riendo desconcertado

Si, es Sophie- dijo enseñándomela, pero aquí hay gato encerrado, si bien la niña tiene un cabello parecido, parecía que no fuera realmente su hija, baah, ya estoy scando conjeturas antes de tiempo

Hola Sophie- dije tendiéndole la mano, la niña rio y escondió su cara en el cuello de Bella, decidí cambiar el tema, no quería mucha conversación, aunque muriera de ganas de hablar con ella, por que no fuera a ser que saliera un marido celoso, con ganas de matarame- vas a quedarte al entierro

Si, mas que nada por eso vine- ella acurruco a Sophie en su pecho- me parece curioso que lo quieran hacer de noche

Fue su último deseo- respondi

A que hora será?- dijo

Salimos en una hora mas de aquí- creo que era el momento de retirarme- bueno Bella, es un gusto volver a verte y ver que estas tan bien, pero voy a entrar.

Di media vuelta, ya no había escapatoria y me sentía totalmente agobiado, quería huir, lejos, quería partir de nuevo y hacer como que nada esto sucedia, pero quería arreglar todo, salir y perseguir a Bella, decirle que la amaba, que sentía todo lo que había sucedido, explicarle todo lo que paso después de nuestro viaje, quería desahogarme

Mi amor, debes arreglarte, ya llego la carroza y nos llevaros a tu padre- mi madre, me recordó que el tiempo pasaba volando

Esta bien- respondi, cogi el saco de mi traje, subimos al auto que nos habían pasado y el viaje fue lento, reflexivo, pero tranquilo. El entierro paso con muchos sollozos, unas cuantas bendiciones y un para siempre de todos hacia el. Me prometi a mi y a mi padre, que sería feliz y que lucharía por Bella, pero por ahora, solo quería estar solo en mi habitación, pensar en papá, en los lindos recuerdos y descanzar.

Por suerte, la loca de mi esposa se abstuvo de venir, ya que esta de vacaciones con su amante en Aruba??, europa??, yo que se, pero el punto es que no esta, y eso ha sido de ayuda.

Cuando llegamos a casa, estábamos solos, mis hermanos, mi madre y yo.

Jasper vendrá a dormir, ya viene en camino- dijo Alice aun abrazada a mi madre

Lo mismo Rosalie, ella también vendrá a quedarse- dijo Emmett

Esta bien hijos, tranquilos, estamos en familia- dijo con esa sonrisa tan calida y característica de ella, aun sentía las lagrimas luchando por salir de mi ojos

Bueno, yo me irè a dormir- dije- asi que buenas noches

Edward, no es bueno que evadas tus sentimientos- dijo Emmett

Es mi forma de sufrir, asi que dejame en paz- dije un poco molesto, asi que subi rápido las escaleras a mi vieja habitación, me tiré sobre mi cama y me puse a pensar en papá, en todo lo que había dado por nosotros, y no note cuando me quede dormido llorando.

No sabia cuanto rato había pasado, pero comencé a sentir que una mano acariciaba mi cabello, poco a poco me fui incorporando, pero solo veía sombras y borroso. A lo mejor estaba soñando, prendí la luz de la mesita de noche y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

Bella???, eres tu??- dije

Pero que sucede contigo??, me has hecho ya la misma pregunta dos veces!!- dijo ella riendo

Lo siento, es que estoy un poco desorientado, puedes decirme que hora es??- dije aun medio desorientado

Son las 2 am- dijo- lo siento por venir tan tarde

No es problema, pero, por que has venido, pensé que me odiabas- dije tratando de no sonar muy frio

No, no te odio, por que tendría que hacerlo??- dijo ella, tal cual como recordaba a mi mejor amiga, tan natural, tan como si no hubiese sucedido nada

Por que te he hecho mucho daño- le dije, me enderece en mi cama y acerque mi mano a su mejilla, recordar aquel tacto hizo que la electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo de n uevo, habían pasado años, pero el amor que sentía por ella seguía tan fuerte como a mis quince años- y lamento haberte lastimado tanto, pero creeme que para cada una de esas veces, sobretodo la ultima tienen una gran explicación

No es el momento de decirlas Edward, si tu y yo no funcionamos, es por que tu escogiste algo distinto, y cada uno tomo caminos diferentes, tu eres un hombre casado y yo una mama moderna- se rió- ya me acostumbre a verte así Ed, ya es algo asumido

Cuanto me duele que sea así, que ni siquera me dejes darte una explicación- dije triste

Creo que en ningún momento dije que no quería escucharlas, solo dije, que ahora no era el momento- dijo ella sonriendo

Entonces, por que viniste a esta hora??- pregunte curioso

Se lo importante que era Carlisle para ti, lo mucho que has de estar sufriendo, y si no me equivoco hasta te has quedado dormido llorando- dijo ella con esa cara de " yo-te-conozco-Cullen-y-a-mi-no-me-mientes"- y dije, no voy dejar a mi mejor amigo asi, ahí tirado en su cama, asi que me vengo a quedar a dormir contigo

Lo dices enserio???- realmente tenia que ser imposible, yo le hacia daño para salvarle la vida, le rompi el corazón innumerables veces, pero ella, al ver que estaba sufriendo, se colaba en mi cama y se acurrucaba a mi lado mientras me hablaba de su vida y cuidaba de mi mientras dormía.

En realidad, si estoy aquí, es por que estoy tratando de hacer mas llevadero tu dolor, darte un poquito de alegría en medio de esta gran tristeza- dijo abrazandose a mi

Bella, realmente eres increíble- dije rodeándola con un brazo por su cintura

Estas seguro que mañana no llegará Tanya la esposa iracunda a decirme muchas estupideces??- dijo ella divertida

Creeme que lo que diga Tanya, me tiene absolutamente sin cuidado- dije cansado

No me digas que tu matrimonio no es como lo soñabas??- dijo ella, realmente tendría que estar bromeando- enserio, me cambiaste por la oxigenada! Y ahora te arrepientes

Creeme Isabella, no hay un dia de mi vida que no me arrepienta de no tenerte a mi lado- dije, realmente la verdad por la cual tenía que esperar aun un año y medio mas, estaba saliendo a flote de la nada

Por favor Edward- dijo ella- no digas mas cosas que aun no estoy lista para oir, por favor.

Esta bien, pero cuéntame!- dije tratando de sonar entusiasmado- como es que fuiste mamá??

Hahahahaha!!- Bella solto una carcajada- realmente estas preparado Edward Cullen para saber como los bebes llegan al mundo???

No trates de hacerte la graciosa Bella- dije con cara de ¬¬- se bien que esa niña no es tuya

Como me conoces Cullen, tienes razon- dio ella- la niña no es mi hija biológica.

Asi pasamos toda la noche hablando, como en los viejos tiempos, contándonos todo aquello que no habíamos hablado en todo este tiempo, pero siempre evitando el tema de nosotros. Realmente ella era una hermosa persona, hacer todo esto para que yo pudiera distraerme un poco, para tratar de sacar algo bueno de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Realmente agradeci a mi padre, por mandarme a mi querido angel de vuelta, por darme una nueva oportunidad, por tratar de reparar todo el daño, pero debía hacerlo con calma.

La pena poco a poco se iba disipando, pero nunca por completo, era como algo que sabes que nunca mas se irá, algo con lo que tarde o temprano tienes que convivir, pero Bella hacia que todo ese dolor fuera menor, aunque en ocaciones no podía evitar que las lágrimas escaparan al recordar algún suceso, pero bueno, tenia a mi familia, a mis hermanos, a Bella, estaba con todos ellos viviendo esto. Y sabia que donde fuera que estuviese mi padre, estaría orgulloso, su gran familia unida y fuerte.

Gracias Carlisle, por haberme dado todo y perdón, por no haberte acompañado en tus últimos momentos, pero eres el mejor padre que podría haberme tocado, y de ti herede todo lo que se, y prometo no defraudarte nunca. Donde quieras que estes, recuerda que te amo, que te amamos y vas a vivir siempre en nuestros corazones.

Recordé interiormente, que el no quisiera verme abatido, me prometi, que seguiría adelante, luchando, por mi, por mi felicidad y por el.

Con todas esas emociones me quede profundamente dormido, con el angel de mi salvación y consuelo dormida entre mis brazos.

* * *

Ok, ahora si que me gane el odio de todos!!, pero yo no las odio, al contrario, las amooooooooooo, dios ¡!! Logré muchos reviews en el chap anterior, asi que espero que se repita para esteee!!! Si no me enojoooo y ahí no me dan ganas de escribir.

Se que habrán reclamos por que mate a Carlisle, pero este capitulo en especial, esta dedicado a mi mejor amigo, que perdió a su papá el pasado domingo, y bueno, quise plasmar un poco de todo lo vivido en esta historia y bueno, mas de alguna de ustedes a lo mejor ha tenido que pasar por una situación similar, y espero que les haya gustado.

Con mucho cariño y esperando sus siempre hermosos reviews!!! :D

Y sintiéndose muy mal por la demora

Bella Lee


	8. Oasis

**Edward pov**

A veces parece increíble como el tiempo avanza tan rápido, asumir cosas que aun parecen irreales, volver a vivir, reestructurarse, asumir que la vida sigue, que tienes gente que te quiere ver bien, vivo, pero muchas veces eso me es imposible, es difícil llegar a casa, ver a Esme que trata de hacer que nada sucede, cocinando como loca, o simplemente limpiando la casa a horas que no son las mas adecuadas, Alice, ella es un cuento aparte, por lo menos dejo de lado su vicio por las compras, no completo, si no que ha bajado su cuota mensual, no, si se preguntan no era tan milagroso. Emmett por su lado, concentrado en su trabajo, planeando su boda y haciendo cálculos para tener hijos pronto, por su lado dijo estar practicando mucho para ello. Yo le creo hahaha.

En cuanto a mi, estos últimos tres meses habían sido de mucho trabajo, trataba de ayudar a Esme lo que mas podía, y la deje como voluntaria en el hospital, para asi yo también poder pasar mas tiempo con ella, parecía que esta nueva fasceta le encantaba, era como si pudiera ver a mi padre en cada uno de esos enfermos. Yo estaba feliz por ello. Tanya llegó hacen ya tres semanas de sus vacaciones con Jake, por suerte ese imbécil no se topo con Bella, pero en fin, trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible en mi casa, así que por lo general hacia turnos extra en el hospital.

Insisto, lo lindo de toda esta mierda, era que ella se había preocupado y había viajado hasta aquí, solo para estar con nosotros. Sonrei. Recordarla me hacia sentir vivo de nuevo, y esa semana que estuvo aquí, me hizo sentir asi, sentir que realmente pertenecía a alguien, que tenia un hogar.

_[3 meses y dos semanas atrás]_

_Deberías volver a tu casa- dijo ella aun despertándose_

_No quiero, no es algo a lo que llamo casa, simplemente es un lugar al que llego a dormir, pero tampoco quiero dejar sola a mamá- dije_

_No se trata que la dejes sola, pero dale su tiempo, su espacio de sentir dolor, debes retomar tu vida Ed- ella me miro con ternura y sonrio- si quieres me puedo quedar contigo mientras este aquí._

_Es una gran idea, podrías venir tu y Sophie, yo puedo arreglar mis turnos y estar contigo esta semana- en realidad la idea se me hacia bastante linda, una familia, ella, Sophie y yo, bueno, por lo visto a ella también le entusiasmaba la idea._

_Ok, dame tu dirección y estoy alla en la tarde- lanzo un bostezo y me abrazó, yo la mira extrañado_

_No- dije_

_Por que no??- dijo ella un poco sorprendida_

_Por que- dije tomandole las manos y alzando su rostro para que me mirara- que clase de caballero seria si no las paso a recoger y las llevo personalmente hasta mi casa- rei, ella pareció relajarse_

_Es bueno, que aun tengas esas malas costumbres- dijo riendo también- me voy a duchar para que le hagamos compañía en el desayuno a tu familia y asi vamos a recoger a Sophie, te parece?- dijo ella_

_Por supuesto que si- respondi _

_3 horas después_

_Asi que Charlie y Reneé cuidan de su pequeña nieta- dije manejando mi volvo a casa de sus padres_

_Por supuesto, que clase de abuelos crees que son?- ella rio, aparque afuera de esa casa, su casa, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y ella perecio notarlo- parece que te has perdido en el tiempo_

_Es que, son muchos recuerdos- dije y de pronto mire su ventana, rei mas- recuerdas cuando me metia a tu habitación?? Solo por que quería verte??_

_Sii, si lo recuerdo, la última vez casi te quebraste una pierna, por saltar del techo para que Charlie no te descubriera- rio muy fuerte- tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso_

_Sii sii claro- dije sarcástico- ok, vayamos por tu pequeña- Bella toco la puerta de entrada_

_Hijaaa!!!- grito Reneé_

_Madre, por Dios, me asfixias!!- dijo Bella luchando por respirar_

_Edward!- dijo ella abrazandome de la misma forma que a Bella, esto me recordó un poco a Emmett- como estas?_

_Mejor, mucho mejor- respondi_

_Lo se… tener a Bella cerca al parecer te ha ayudado- dijo ella sin tapujos y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo_

_Madre!!- dijo Bella, sonrojada_

_Que?- dijo ella- si es verdad._

_Será mejor que nos dejes pasar,vengo por Sophie- dijo Bella tratando de recuperar su compostura_

_Esta con tu padre jugando en el patio- dijo Reneé- tu sabes, esto de su nieta, lo tiene en las nubes, es peor que cuando eras pequeña!!_

_Un babero para Charlie- dije bromeando_

_Creeme- dijo Reneé poniendo los ojos en blanco- nos hace falta_

_Bella cogió a la carrera a su pequeña, que venia lo mas rápido que sus pequeñas piernecitas podía, ella la tomo al vuelo y la dio vueltas, verla asi me dio ganas de yo poder ser el padre de ella, compartir mi vida con Bella, y ser una familia hermosa. Siempre pense que el resto de mi vida iba a pasarlos con ella, formando nuestra hermosa familia, y ese sueño iba a realizarse ahora, por una semana, era como un oasis dentro de todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida. Por que mi vida no era vida, era vacia, era una maquina. Pero con Bella, me recordaba lo que era vivir, era como volver a conectarme al mundo al que pertenecia, y ese mundo era ella. Al parecer estuve un rato asi, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando unas manitos se acercaban a mi rostro y unos ojitos brillantes me observaban con curiosidad._

_Si que le agradas a Sophie- dijo Charlie_

_Sr. Swan- dije saludandolo_

_Charlie, Edward, solo Charlie- dijo obviando las formalidades- como has estado muchacho?_

_Mejor señor Swan, de a poco el dolor se va haciendo aceptacion- le dije_

_Bueno muchachos- dijo Bella divertida y mirando a su hija en brazos de su padre- bueno Charlie, tu ya no tan muchacho, de hecho, abuelito- se rio de su papá y le acarició el cabello- es momento de marcharnos- dijo ella_

_Espero vengas a visitarnos antes de volver a inglaterra- dijo su padre, y a mi se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, sabía que ella en algún momento , pero pensar en esa posibilidad, hacia que mi dolor aumentara, y como si ella lo supiese, paso un brazo por mi espalda, la mire y sonrei_

_Si papá, me voy a venir a despedir de ustedes- dijo ella, y le tendio a Sophie- dile adios al abuelito Charlie hija- y la niña se abalanzo sobre el jefe Swan, le dio besos y el a ella, realmente Bella habia logrado hacer una familia muy linda._

_Llegamos hasta el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Chicago, ya que seguia viviendo alli, todos en el aeropuerto nos miraban embobados, pareciamos realmente una familia sacada de postal_

_Me siento muy observada- dijo Bella arrastrando el cochecito de Sophie, con las mejillas sonrosadas, adoraba verla asi._

_Lo se, yo también, pero me gusta- le dije riendo y acaricie una de sus mejillas y pude notar que el sonrojo aumento._

_Por que?- pregunto ella_

_Por que me encanta que me vean junto a ti , tome un carrito para poner nuestras maletas, y pase un brazo por su cintura, y ella me miro raro- ves??? Asi les damos mas motivos para hablar- rei de forma torcida, pero ella me miro con desilusión_

_No juegues mas con mis sentimietos Edward- dijo ella_

_Te prometo que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida Bella, lo he hecho por ti y nunca jugaria con tus sentimientos- le respondi_

Es raro volver a la realidad, sabiendo que ella estuvo aquí, en mi casa, Tanya, para variar no estaba, quizás había ido a pasar el fin de semana con Jake. Al entrar al que llamabamos "hogar" con mi "esposa", se pasaron todas las imágenes de mi tiempo Bella. Miraba el pasillo y la recordaba jugando con Sophie, ella tratando de alcanzarla, y riendo juntas por cosas tan simples como un juego.

O estar en la sala y recordarnos a los tres viendo una pelicula juntos, aunque fuera la cenicienta, lo importante es que eramos los tres , muy apretujados en un sillon, cubiertos por una frazada, Sophie entre nosotros, Bella apoyada en mi pecho y yo cuidandolas a ella.

Pero el recuerdo mas fuerte llego cuando entre a mi cuarto, bueno ustedes comprenderán que cuando llevan un matrimonio por apariencias, ya no duermes en un mismo cuarto, en mi caso Nya y yo tenemos habitaciones separadas. Y bueno, en mi cuarto, el recuerdo mas fuerte golpeo mi memoria, era como si todo pasara en camara lenta, como una pelicula clasica de amor.

_No creo que esto este bien- dijo ella rozando sus labios con los mios_

_Para mi esto es el cielo- dije acortando nuestra distancia, aferrandola entre mis manos y depositandola suavemente sobre mi cama_

_No!!!- dijo ella, y me saco de mis pensamientos_

_Ocurre algo Bella??- le pregunte preocupado, mirandola_

_No puedo hacer esto Edward- dijo ella mirandome con tristeza_

_No tienes por que hacerlo, si no quieres- dije- tu sabes que yo soy feliz solo de tenerte a mi lado_

_No entiendes- dijo ella- esto me hace daño, yo solo estoy aquí para acompañarte por lo de tu papá- se sento en la cama y me miro_

_Lo se, pero nunca pierdo las esperanzas de volverte a tener conmigo- dijo lo mas honesto que pude_

_No mientas Edward, solo estas conmigo para compenzar lo de tu esposa- dijo ella mirando hacia el lado_

_Bella, mirame- dije tomandole su cara y girandola hacia mi- quiero que esto te quede muy claro- sus ojos me miraban tristes, no podia sentirme tan culpable, me sentir morir por verla asi, por ser yo quien causara tanto dolor en esos ojos que tanto amo- Bella, para mi, no hay mujer que ame mas en este mundo que no seas tu. Tu eres el centro de mi vida, la mujer a la que pertence mi corazon, mi vida y mi alma- roce sus mejillas, y sentia las lagrimas bajar por su rostro, poco a poco la fui acostando de nuevo_

_No vuelvas a jugar conmigo Edward- rogo_

_Te prometo , que esto , todo lo que pase estos días será una promesa del futuro, una puerta a un podremos ser felices- dije_

_Esta bien- dijo ella y el resto fue historia._

De verdad los recuerdos de haberla sentido mia, de haberla aferrado a mi en mi cama, sentirla ser uno conmigo, era impagable, de hecho era la unico que me hacia sentir realmente feliz, recordarla asi, mia, durante todo este tiempo era realmente lo que me mantenia vivo.

Seguir mirando el apartamento, era como si aun la estuviera viendo pasearse por el en mis camisas, con un café en la mano y un biberon en la otra. O simplemente, mirar la cocina y aun verla haciendo el desayuno o hablando en idioma bebe con Sophie.

Definitivamente, ella siempre habia sido la perfecta para mi, y cada vez que lo pensaba, rogaba para que los dias paran mas rápidos, estos dos años tenían que pasar volando. Pero le hice una promesa, una carta, que cuando llegara el momento ella tendría que abrir. Un sonido lejano, me hizo salir de mi ensoñacion. Era mi telefono.

Diga?- dije

Sr. Edward Cullen??- dijo una voz femenina

Si, ese soy yo- respondi

Buenas tardes, habla Molly Thompson,secretaria del abogado de su padre- abogado de mi padre???, esto estaba raro

Si, digame, que necesita- en relaidad todo se estaba tornando confuso

Necesito informarle que mañana nos reuniremos con sus hermanos y su madre para proceder a leer el testamento, su esposa no tiene permitido estar aquí- dijo ella y yo solo agradeci

Alli estaré, no se preocupe- le dije

A las 9:00 los estaremos esperando, hasta luego- dijo ella colgando

Definitivamente, Carlisle lo habia pensado todo, el sabia que iba a morir por esa enfermedad, algo dentro de mi dolio de nuevo, pero agredeci a mi padre por todo lo que hacia por nosotros. Como la lectura sería aquí en Chicago, decidi recostarme. Solo queria que fuera mañana y poder ver cuales serian los ultimos deseos de mi padre.

[Al siguiente día]

Estaba listo, frente a la puerta del despacho del abogado.

Tambien llegas temprano hermano- dijo Emmet abrazado de Rosalie

Lo se, estoy curioso a decir verdad- dije

Alice, Jasper y mamá estan adentro ya- dijo el

Ok, entremos- entramos al a oficina, y luego de observar el lugar, muchos libros, titulos, etc. Dimos con el abogado

Buenas tardes familia Cullen- dijo el abogado- de verdad quiero primero que todo, bueno, darles mi apoyo en estos momentos, bueno cuando ustedes quieran, procederé a leer el testamento

Si, lealo lo mas—dijo Esme, se que para ella esto ya es doloroso, queria terminar luego

_Yo Carlisle Cullen, en pleno uso de mis facultades, escribo mi testamento, con el deseo que todo se cumpla a pie de letra._

_En primer lugar, nombro como herederos universales a todos mis hijos y mi esposa. La casa que ella y yo ocupamos en Forks, le pido que la conserve ella, y con todo lo que esta tiene, incluido los autos. Todo es de ella._

_La propiedad en Brazil es para Emmet y su querida Rose, asi tendrán un destino loco, sexy y romantico donde escapar. Asi como también una parte de mi dinero, que el abagodo te pasará hijo en su debido momento._

Senti como Emmett, escondia su rostro en el cuello de Rose, para ocultar sus lágrimas, ella solo lo abrazo y calmo su llanto.

_A mi querida Alice, le dejo el paquete de acciones de Dior, que compre el dia que ella nacio, mas una asociacion de un 40% en Hugo Boss, se que los amarás, esto puede ayudarte a tu futuro y bueno a iniciar también tu carrera en el mundo de la moda como siempre lo soñaste hija, la casa de Florida, es tuya._

Alice sollozo mas fuerte, y Jazz acaricio su cabello, ella me miro y dijo

Siempre pensando en todos-

Lo se- le susurre

_A mi orgullo, Edward, al que la vida parece jugarle solo malas pasadas, le dejo la casa de Paris, y la de Chicago, pero estas propiedades y el dinero, no los podrás tocar hasta el momento en que te cases con Isabella Swan, tu Bella, la herencia no la podrás transferir a nadie, ni siquiera a tu esposa, por que ella no podrá tocar ni un peso de los Cullen, si con mi muerte, puedo regalarte felicidad, esa será el separarte de esa mujer que te consume la vida._

Realmente no lo podia creer, Carlisle, mi padre, me acababa de entregar la llave de mi libertad, ya no tenia que seguir con Tanya, y pruebas de sobra tenia de su infidelidad, y tramitar mas rápido el divorcio y no ver nunca mas a Tanya, alejarla de todas las condiciones que un día me impuso, lágrimas de felicidad corrían por mi rostro, no lo podia creer, donde quiera que estuviese mi padre, le agradecia todo esto.

Disculpe abogado- dije, mi familia me miro sorprendido

Digame señor Cullen- dijo el

Cuanto cree usted que se demore tramitar un divorcio???- le dije, todos me miraban divertidos, todos habiamos entendido el mensaje de papá, incluso el abogado

Creo que de aquí a unos tres meses mas, podrás ser libre- dijo el abogado

Finalmente salimos del despacho, todos mas contentos, papá nos había regalado paz y felicidad de nuevo.

Alice!!- llame a mi hermana

Si??- dijo ella con su tono jugueton infantil tan caracteristico de ella

Necesito que me hagas un favor- dije

Crees que tiene que ver con que haga una llamada a Inglaterra???- dijo ella riendose

Puede ser- dije riendo

Ahora solo faltaba comenzar a preparar la sorpresa para Bella. Al fin, después de tanto, empezaba a nacer la verdadera esperanza de estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

uuuf si que me salio complicado poder subir este capitulo, por que mi pc murio, murio murio murio, y tuve que formatearlo y despues me quede sin office, donde tenia guardado la mitad del capitulo y bueno, debo reconocer tambien que me dio un poco de pena escribirlo, ya que el chap anterior recibio apenas 4 reviews :(

me desmotive pesadamente :'(.

en fin, les cuento, que queda muy poquito para el final!!!! Así que vamos por la campaña queremos llegar a los 50 review!!! :D

un pequeño adelanto, el proxima chap, será solo pov de Bella!! asi que bueno, nos leemos y gracias a las chicas que pasan dejando su review, sus alertas, etc. Asi que acepto sugerencias y sobretodo sus opiniones, que enserio me desmotivo mucho el capitulo anterior :(

nos leemos!!

Bella Lee


	9. EA: un minuto en el paraíso

_hola a todas mis queridas lectoras :D_

_tengo una pequeña advertencia que hacerles, el chap, es un pequeño entre acto, del capitulo anterior, y se basa casi en el final, en la noche que trae gratos recuerdos a Edward, no es Lemmon, pero casi lo fue, se debe decir que es un poco mas subido de tono y todo esos blah. Así que, eso, nos leemos mas abajo!! _

* * *

** 9° Un minuto en el paraíso**

**Bella's pov**

Tomar la determinación de quedarme con Edward estos días fue una verdadera locura, en todo aspecto, cualquier persona en mi lugar pensaría claramente que estoy loca, otros dirían que soy la mejor amiga de este mundo, pero en realidad había muchas cosas que me tenía que probar a mi misma en este momento, tenía que saber que era fuerte, que todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros era solo eso, pasado. Pero a veces creo que la vida se empeña en demostrarme lo contrario. Cuando la tentación de estar a su lado llegaba, sólo pensaba que estaba casado y eso era suficiente para terminar de matar todo lo que sentía por el. Pero el corazón es mas fuerte que la mente.

-que piensas pequeña?- dijo el sacándome de mis reflexiones y tendiéndome una taza con café

- muchas cosas- dije riendo

- y se puede saber cuales son?- pregunto el, demasiado curioso y yo demasiado mala mintiendo.

- creo que son muchas cosas, pero- me interrumpió el sonido de un trueno y la lluvia caía con mas fuerza- si te digo solo una parte de ellas podrías impactarte, mirarme con odio y desaparecer de mi vida para siempre- reí al terminar de hablar

- ok, es algo que no quieres contarme, por que tendrías que mentirme, para no decirme lo que de verdad estas pensando, no?- demonios!!, este hombre me conoce mas de lo que desearía, por lo menos en este momento.

- sabes- el me miro levantando una ceja y con mirada divertida- no es gracioso, en momentos como este, pienso que te odio

-por que?- dijo el curioso, y aun causándole algo de gracia

- por que me conoces tanto, que no puedo ocultarte nada- dije haciendo una especie de berrinche que solo causo que el riera mas y me abrazo

- por eso te quiero- dijo besando mi cabeza, ven??? Es insoportable! O adorable , de verdad todo esto me esta haciendo dar vueltas la cabeza

- será mejor que me vaya a dormir- me retire, sin decir nada mas o hacer algo mas, necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y pronto

Los días pasaban de una manera tan rápida que de verdad me asustaba todo. Un día, Alice me invito a almorzar, asi que aprovecharía esta ocasión para hablar con ella, respecto a todo esto que me carcome por dentro.

Bella!!!- dijo ella abrazándome- pequeña fifi!!- dijo tomando en brazos a mi hija

Como estas Allie?- dije

Bien, solo que me tenías preocupada, siéntate, p ara que podamos hablar mas cómodas, ya pedí una sillita para fifi- dijo

Esta bien, pero por que estas tan preocupada?- dije

En realidad estoy preocupada por dos personas- es raro, pobre Allie esto debe ser agobiante para ella, es mejor que la ayude

Es por lo de tu padre?- tenía que despejar dudas, a lo mejor eran Emmett y Esme

Nop, eres tu y Edward- soltó

…- no tenía palabras, por que ella se preocuparía por nosotros, es decir, somos amigos, nada mas

Se que todos estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles, lo de mi padre aun nos tiene a todos muy tristes, se que también le hice a Edward una promesa, que no pretendo romper del todo- dijo tomando un poco de aire- pero lo que están haciendo ahora es peligroso

Por que?- pregunte curiosa

Por que están jugando con fuego- la mire con cara de interrogación- no me mires asi, tu sabes que es verdad

A que te refieres con jugar con fuego?- pregunte

A ver Bella, no finjas , ok?, dime que tu superaste todo lo que paso con Ed, y que ahora estas a su lado y no te pasa nada, por que con el tiempo te limitaste a ser su amiga y nada mas?- demonios!!!, por que esta chica siempre lo sabe todo ¬¬

Dios, Alice, Edward y yo hemos sido siempre amigos, y he tenido que aprender a limitarme solo a eso- respondí

Lo se Bella, pero están juntos, en la misma casa, compartiendo una vida que a lo mejor es todo lo que quisieron , una familia, un verdadero hogar- dijo Alice

Alice basta!!- suspiré- solo lo acompaño a tu hermano, como lo hecho durante toda mi vida, para que no este solo, para que su dolor no sea mas grande, me limito solo a eso, si el siente que esta jugando a la casita conmigo, que crea lo que quiera, yo estoy a su lado como su amiga, el lo eligio asi- dije desviando mi vista hacia el lado, ,por que sabia yo que tenia razón, el eligio todo esto, no yo, si por mi fuera, hoy estaríamos juntos y criaríamos a nuestros hijos y viviríamos como en un sueño

Que pasaría si yo te digo que el, eligió ese camino por obligación??- dijo Allie, pero en verdad, estaba loca????, quien eleligiría ser completamente infeliz en vez de ser feliz??

No puede ser, tendría que estar loco- dije

Pero lo hizo- dijo- el tomo una desición por obligación, por ser consecuente, con sus sentimientos, pero yo no soy quien debe decírtelo, menos, cuando no es el momento- dijo Alice, realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya- dije tomando a mi hija- gracias por el almuerzo Alice, y por la conversación también

Bella, se que a lo mejor estas pensando que he dicho puros disparates, pero vas a darte cuenta un día de que tengo razón, y obviamente, sabes que los sentimientos son mas fuertes, y a veces es bueno dejarse llevar por el corazón- me dio un abrazo fuerte y luego subí a mi taxi.

En realidad no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Alice, ya era tarde y Edward aun no llegaba de la casa de Esme, yo estaba sentada frente a una ventana grande, mientras bebía una copa de vino, sentía como la lluvia caía con fuerza, en realidad estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos _" debes dejarte llevar por el corazón" _.

Tu definitivamente, piensas mucho- no lo sentí llegar

Me asustaste- dije

La niña?- dijo el, de verdad se sentía muy papá todo esto

Esta durmiendo- respondí- comiste algo?

Con Esme- dijo el, se quito su saco y me miro- estas bebiendo?

Solo una copa de vino – dije yo

Para matar el frio??- pregunto divertido

No, solo para matar el tiempo- y ahí mismo, algo hizo clic dentro de mi, como que todo se volvió loco en mi interior, no se en realidad por que, si fue lo que dijo el pequeño demonio de Alice, o el vino, la soledad, no lo se.

El me miro con sorpresa, no se si fue por que estaba bebiendo o lo que hizo clic dentro de mi, también lo hizo dentro de el. Fui donde el estaba, lo mire fijamente a sus ojos, esos ojos que desataban mi locura, tome su mano, el no se negaba a nada, solo me siguió a donde fuera que lo llevara, pero no estaba pensando, estaba dejándome llevar por el corazón.

Con nerviosismo busque la manilla de la habitación. Su habitación. Me paré frente a el, trague saliva de forma ruidosa y el seguía mirándome, como en un trance, donde se para el mundo, donde no te cuestionas nada, solo haces las cosas por que has añorado tanto esto, que simplemente te dejas llevar por el sueño que ahora, se esta haciendo realidad.

Hasta que decidí avanzar, quedar frente a el, casi pegada, y logré decir algo.

No creo que esto este bien- dije rozándo mis labios con los de el

Para mi esto es el cielo- dijo acortando nuestra distancia, aferrándome a el. Me puso de manera suave sobre su cama

No!!!- dije, esto no esta bien. La conciencia había despertado

Ocurre algo Bella??- me pregunto asustado

No puedo hacer esto Edward- dije, en verdad no podía, no estaba bien, pero quería hacerlo, lo anhelaba con mi vida

No tienes por que hacerlo, si no quieres- dijo- tu sabes que yo soy feliz solo de tenerte a mi lado

No entiendes- dije - esto me hace daño, yo solo estoy aquí para acompañarte por lo de tu papá- me senté en su cama, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, tenía que poner limites a esto, pero el decidió seguir hablando

Lo se, pero nunca pierdo las esperanzas de volverte a tener conmigo- dijo de manera muy honesta

No mientas Edward, solo estas conmigo para compenzar lo de tu esposa- dije apartando mi mirada de la suya

Bella, mirame- dijo tomando mi cara, obligándome a mirarlo- quiero que esto te quede muy claro- sus ojos me miraban demandantes, rogándome perdón, que lo escuchara, que entendiera todo lo que había hecho- Bella, para mi, no hay mujer que ame mas en este mundo que no seas tu. Tu eres el centro de mi vida, la mujer a la que pertence mi corazon, mi vida y mi alma- rozó mis mejillas con su fría mano, limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro

No vuelvas a jugar conmigo Edward- rogue

Te prometo , que esto , todo lo que pase estos días será una promesa del futuro, una puerta a un podremos ser felices- dijo el

Esta bien- dije

Y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesite, acorte nuestra distancia, pero estos besos eran besos de amor, de pasión, de necesidad.

Sentir que todo quemaba, que molestaba la ropa por que me alejaba de el.

El solo recorría mi cuerpo de la manera mas dulce posible, demandante, las caricias solo hacían crecer la necesidad de estar juntos. Al cabo de un tiempo, no había lugar de nuestros cuerpos que no nos habíamos rozado, acariciado, sentirlo propio.

Derrepente, me enderece, quedando sentada sobre el. Simplemente me deje llevar. Tome su camisa, la comencé a desabrochar de manera rápida, casi como si fuera lo peor del mundo. El a su vez hizo lo mismo con mi playera. Ambos simplemente observándonos, dejándonos amar como si no hubiera mañana.

Definitivamente, esto, era estar en el cielo, un pequeño paraíso, un oasis en medio de toda esta mierda que vivíamos. El era mio y por una noche yo era de el, no existía nada mas. El resto, era historia y por primera vez en mi vida estaba dispuesta a esperar.

Lo que fuera, aunque sea, amante, me conformaba con tal de tenerlo asi para siempre. Donde ya no eramos los mejores amigos, los casi hermanos que habíamos crecido juntos. Aquí solo había un hombre y una mujer amándose.

Era un minuto en el paraíso.

* * *

_ok, se que me he demorado mil tiempo en actualizar, pero las sequias escritoras eran fuertes y además hay muchas cosas que estudiar!!!. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado, pero como verán Bella esta enfrentandose a muchas cosas, un hombre que primero le dice que la ama , la deja, pero a la primera oportunidad que tiene se le acerca. Asumir que su mejor amigo, ya no lo es, por que es el hombre que ama, criar a una hija sola, uuuuuuuuufff... como que cualquier persona en su lugar estaría fuera de control. Pero la sabia Alice le da un empujoncito, pero bueeeeno._

_como verán, en el capitulo anterior, Edward decidió llamar a Alice, para preparar su sopresa a Bella. Eso significa dos cosas. UNO, estamos muy cerca del final y Dos..... ENCUESTAAA!!_

_¿DONDE QUIERES QUE EDWARD LE DE LA NOTICIA A BELLA?_

_A) LONDRES_

_B) FORKS_

_C) UNA CENA_

_D) MEDIANTE PISTAS HASTA QUE BELLA LLEGUE A UN PUNTO NEUTRO Y LE CUENTE TODO_

_E) SIMPLEMENTE EN PERSONA_

_asi que VOTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!! me encanta escuchar sus opciones, así que recibo ideas y todo agregadas a sus votaciones!!_

_nos leemos pronto!_

_Bella Lee  
_


	10. siguendo pistas

**Sigue la pista**

**2 años y once meses**

Dejar atrás Forks no fue nada fácil, tratar de recomenzar la vida sabiendo lo que he vivido, lo que tenido, es aun mas tortuoso, no entender nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, es peor. Pero parece que la vida se empeña en ponérmela difícil.

Hola pequeña- dije saludando a Sophie, ella solo me miro con su carita de alegría de saber que esta ahí con ella- te traje tu rico biberón!- ella estiró sus manitos, y se acomodo en mi regazo y comenzó a beber.

No había algo que me gustara mas que verla así de feliz, ella ni siquiera podría imaginar lo que la vida la había castigado, incluso siendo asi de pequeña, pero las cosas siempre pasan por algo, y nos puso juntas, para que cada una sanara a la otra.

No podía dejar de sentirme orgullosa de mirar a mi alrededor y ver todas las fotos con nuestros momentos especiales, la primera vez que se paró, su primera papilla, jugando en el jardín juntas, su primer halloween, su primera navidad, ella y yo haciendo caras locas a la cámara, una foto de estudio, y una en particular capturo mi atención.

_[Forks, meses atrás]_

_Estás seguro que un día de campo es lo mejor??, tu sabes que en este pueblo, llueve hasta de porsiacaso- dije mirándolo_

_Hay pequeña, no seas aguafiestas, sabes que si hay sol, es una novedad y hay que disfrutarlo, aparte- dijo mirándome con cara divertida y esa sonrisa torcida "que convence a Bella en dos tiempos"- sophie no conoce Forks con sol_

_Cullen, eres un chantajista lo sabes???- dije con expresión divertida, tome a mi pequeña y la puse en su asiento en el auto- siempre sabes que termino diciéndote que si_

_Ojalá así sea siempre- dijo el feliz_

_Cállate y conduce- le dije_

_Cuando llegamos a aquel sitio era hermoso, era el claro dentro del bosque mas lindo, el lago, todo era muy especial, era nuestro claro._

_Me pareció una buena idea venir aquí- dijo el _

_Esta lindo- respondí- Ed?_

_Si Bella?- dijo el_

_Podrías traer mi bolso del auto por favor?_

_Claro no es ningún problema, aprovecho de sacar la cámara también_

_Se fue hacia el auto y tome a sophie en mis brazos, y me recosté y a ella la puse sobre mi pecho_

_Eres feliz pequeña??- dije, ella solo rió y la levante, quedando paralela a mi- sabes que te amo mas que a mi vida?? – y así en el aire la acerque a mi frente, quedando pegadas de frente y ella reía y yo también, era un momento muy madre-hija, hasta que un flash me saco de mi burbuja_

_Que demonios fue eso??- dije aturdida por la luz_

_Me pareció un momento muy lindo, había que registrarlo- sonrió_

Me la entrego el día que regrese a Londres, fue la última vez que supe de el y los Cullen, parecía que a todos se los había tragado la tierra.

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!!

Nota mental Bella, debes poner un timbre mas suave, pobre Sophie, se asustó, asi que con ella en mis brazos salí a abrir.

Hola?- dije, por que había afuera de mi puerta un moto boy

Traigo algo para Isabella Swan- Bella idiota!!, pensé

Soy yo- dije

Tome- me alargo una caja del tamaño de una de zapatos- y firme aquí porfavor

Listo- dije entregándole los papeles

Hasta luego – dijo el muchacho

Un paquete??? Y para mi???, esto si que era loco, por que a mi nadie me enviaba paquetes, así que para romper la curiosidad abrí la misteriosa encomiendo, cual fue mi sorpresa el encontrar al interior una carta.

_Nunca has pensado que los atardeceres mas lindos de Inglaterra se ven desde el millenium?_

_Si yo fuera tu, iría hoy y buscaría al chico que siempre se pone a tocar la guitarra sobre el puente, el a veces, puede tener muchas respuestas._

Esto si que era loco, pero no había remitente…

Curioso…

Pasé toda la tarde debatiéndome de ir o no, por que, que pasaba si era un maniático??, miedo, pero algo me decía que aquí no había ningún maniático detrás de todo esto. Asi que arregle a sophie y salimos al millenium, y como era de esperarse, estaba intransitable de gente.

Todo corriendo de un lado a otro, como si la vida dependiera de ello, turistas tomandose fotografías sobre el puente y derrepente, un hombre tocando la guitarra, me aferré a la manilla del cochecito y me acerqué al hombre que tocaba, deposite unas 30 libras, por que siempre había querido hacerlo

Gracias- dijo el- eres muy generosa

Tómalo como un regalo por todas las veces que he pasado por aquí y no te he dejado nada- sonreí

Eres Isabella?- dijo el muchacho

Como lo sabes??- pregunté curiosa

Por que tengo algo para ti- dicho esto se dio vuelta a su bolso y saco otro sobre, esta vez de color damasco- me pidieron que te lo entregara- asi que lo recibí

No hay remitente??- dije

Nop- dijo el

Y quien te lo paso?- pregunte

El cartero- dijo el, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y seguí mi camino, al otro lado del puente habían asientos y decidí ponerme ahí para leer el misterioso sobre

_Te lo dije no?, los atardeceres mas lindos son en el millenium pero hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte, siento no haberte dicho quien soy, pero creo que a estas alturas debes tener una idea._

Edward- pensé, pero seguí leyendo

_Si, soy Edward, ahora te debes estar preguntando por que tanto misterio con las cartas misteriosas y eso._

Era verdad, de que iba todo esto??- pensé

_Pero hay algo que hace muchos años te quiero explicar, pero antes de eso, debo pedir tu perdón. Perdón por todo el daño que te he causado desde hace unos años, por abandonarte, por romper una vez mas tu corazón, pero si me perdonas, espero que sea de verdad, por que siempre te dije que habría una razón por la cual debía dejarte. _

_Si me perdonas, irás al Starbucks que esta a una cuadra de tu casa, pedirás tu clásico chocolate con crema extra y te sentarás junto con sophie en el sillón del fondo. Si no me perdonas, vas a ir al mc donalls de tu centro comercial y pedirás tu ensalada cesar y una cajita feliz._

_E.C._

Ok, esto si me estaba descolacando, pero yo sabía que dentro de todo y a pesar de todo, siempre lo perdone, esperando esta respuesta, así que corrí a mi auto y tome la ruta hacia el Starbucks.

Hola, bienvenida a Starbucks, que deseas?- dijo Jhon el cajero

Un chocolate caliente con extra crema porfavor- dije

A nombre de Bella Swan?- dijo Jhon

Queeeee???- dije

Eres Bella Swan?- dijo el de nuevo

Te conozco de algún lado?- pregunte, por que en realidad a el, ni en pelea de perros

Es que si eres Bella Swan , este es tu pedido- dijo el alargándome el vaso con mi nombre escrito- y en esa mesa de atrás hay algo para ti

Gracias- y saque el dinero para pagar, pero me detuvo

No te preocupes, el chocolate esta pagado desde hace mucho- dijo el con una sonrisa- que lo disfrutes

Gracias de nuevo Jhon!-dije, tome el cochecito de sophie, y le di su biberón, observé sobre la mesa un sobre verde, sonreí, pero de nervios, quizás que decía ahí dentro, dejé denuevo a mi hija en el coche mientras se quedaba dormida y me atreví a abrirlo

_Si estas leyendo esto, es por que al fin logré tu perdón y seré la persona mas feliz del mundo, mas aún cuando leas esta primera parte._

Un momento!!, primera parte???, que??? O sea, esta loco, cuanto mas me va a tener jugando aquí al detective?, decidí seguir leyendo

_Para muchas personas es muy común decir que los mejores amigos siempre terminan teniendo algo, o se casan, o son novios en algún punto de sus vidas, yo siempre me negué a esa posibilidad, hasta que lo evidente se presento ante mis ojos, y cada dia necesitaba mas de ti, pero no como a esa hermana, esa amiga, si no, como a una mujer._

_Y me sentí un tonto cuando descubrí eso, es gracioso, pero todo se valora cuando se pierde, pero cuando realmente pasó, fue cuando Jake se mudo contigo, no podía creer que ese simple noviazgo fuera tan enserio, sentí celos, envidia, rabia, frustración, todo eso de saber que el podía mirarte, tocarte, despertar a tu lado, hacer todo lo que yo quería hacerte, pero no podía._

_En ese momento, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de pedirle matrimonio a Tanya, ella claro acepto encantada, era lo que seguía en nuestra relación, era totalmente de esperarse, pero dentro de mi, siempre tuve las esperanzas de que tu te presentaras ante mi y decirme que me amabas y que huyera contigo, pero como ves, cobarde hasta el casi el final._

_Ahí fue cuando no pude mas, ese viaje, definitivamente creo que nunca he amado mas a Alice que en ese momento, me abrió los ojos, me hizo ver todo aquello que no era claro a mis ojos pero si a mi corazón, me hizo saber que te amaba mas que a mi vida._

_Y juré, juré llegar enfrentar a Tanya y decirle todo lo que sentía por ti, pero a veces las cosas no salen como creemos._

_Te parece que mañana sigas leyendo?, a veces desayunar pizza es agradable._

_E.C._

Es que de verdad este hombre iba a matarme, limpié las lágrimas que traicioneras decidieron bajar y aparecerse, me conmovía totalmente todo lo que Edward escribió, tenía miedo, de verdad me asusta todo lo que puede pasar, cual es la explicación a todo esto. Arrastré el cochecito, salí y conduje en silencio hasta casa.

Al llegar los nervios me invadían, por que desayunar pizza??, eso era muy Charlie. Negue con la cabeza

Pequeña te has quedado dormida- Sophie se removió un poco en mis brazos, así que la lleve a su cuarto y la puse en la cunita. Mire alrededor de nuevo, y me fui a mi cuarto.

Realmente Cullen me iba a matar, el sabe que soy ansiosa y odio las sorpresas, pero por el, iba a tolerar todo esto, me acosté pensando en todo esto.

Creo que debo haber estado muy cansada , por que llamaban a la puerta insistentemente, mire mi reloj, marca las 11:20, es tarde, corrí hacia la puerta y abrí

Pizza para la señorita Swan- dijo el repartidor

Yo no encargue ninguna pizza- creo que no me paso ni porsiacaso que anoche leí que la pizza podía ser agradable en el desayuno

No se preocupe, la pizza y la propina están cubiertas, viene con palitos de ajo, bebida y este sobre- me extendió todo y un sobre amarillo

Gracias- dije y cerre la puerta

Lo primero es dejar esto en la cocina, segundo, el biberón de sophie, tercero mudarla y hecho todo eso, podré leer

Hola hermosa!- dije levantándola, apenas vio el biberón lo tomo feliz

Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo hoy??- le dije y ella rió- vamos a mudarnos por que hay una carta que leer.

Apenas estuvo lista, la tome en brazos y tome la carta, me sente con ambas, y empecé a leer.

_Te dije que la pizza podía ser agradable en la mañana, pero eso no es lo que me llama a escribirte. Tengo una historia que contarte, mas bien, que aclararte._

_Aun recuerdo el día que regresamos, yo estaba para que mas de feliz, y llegué a casa y hablo con Tanya, ella dijo que asi como yo nunca la había amado, ella tampoco a mi, que solo estaba a mi lado por el dinero, y que si me atrevía a dejarla, tu ibas a morir y estaba tan segura de llevar a cabo sus planes, por que tenía un complice, ese era Jacob, que dicho sea de paso hoy es su amante._

Ok, eso era demasiada información para mi, Jacob??,mi ex??, estuvo a mi lado nada mas que para dañarme y seguir instrucciones de Tanya??, dios, me sentía tan sucia, engañada, utilizada. Pero por otro lado eso quería decir que Edward se alejo de mi nada mas que para protegerme…

De verdad creo que no cabía mas amor para el en mi cuerpo, en el planeta, en el universo entero, hacia que cada vez lo necesitara mas, pero cuando lo vería?

_Se lo que te debes estar preguntando y estar pensando, debes estarte preguntando cuando me verás?, la respuesta es pronto, y si, todo eso lo hice para salvarte, no podía dejar que a la persona que mas amo en este mundo pudiera pasarle algo, todo esto fue por ti, no creas que romperte el corazón fue algo fácil, pensé que moriría ahí mismo, el solo hecho de hacerte sufrir me hacía sentir el tipo mas ruin del mundo, pero ahí fue cuando pensé en una persona, el duendecillo de mi hermana._

_Le conté todo, por si algún dia cabía en ti la duda acerca de todo esto, ella es la que me escucho y decidió apoyarme hasta al final._

_Ahora Bella, hay algo mas, pero esta en tus manos. Sabes que te amo, pero tu estarías dispuesta a intentarlo una vez mas conmigo?_

Ahora entendía por que Alice me pidió que fuera paciente, que al final de todo siempre habría una recompensa, o sea, si quería intentarlo una vez mas con el??, creo que esa pregunta tenía respuesta de sobra, por supuesto que si!

_Si es un si, vas a bajar a donde tu conserje y le pedirás un sobre amarillo con puntitos, y hay un regalo para sophie, si es un no, mañana en la mañana recibirás un ultimo paquete._

_E.C._

No lo pensé dos veces, tomé a mi bebe, y baje a donde el conserje

-Good Morning Mr. Spink, have you some mail for me??- pregunte

-Yes Ms. Swan, this letter and box is for you- dijo entregandome la carta amarilla con puntitos y una caja, que probablemente sea para Sophie

-Thank you, but, you see who send this??- quería saber quien estaba detrás de todo esto, esta claro que es Edward, pero como sabe lo que voy a responder y todo eso, aqui, tiene que haber un complice

-No ms. I'm really sorry- dijo el

-Ok, don't worry and thank's again, bye!- tome todo y volvi a subir al apartamento.

Sophie se veia entusiasmada con todo esto, como que intuía que la cajita era para ella así que la senté en el piso y enfrente de ella la caja. Como todo una niña curiosa empezó a rasgar el papel por pedacitos deformes, casi disfrutando cada movimiento. Cuando logró abrir la gran caja, sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa, imagino que si hubiese sabido hablar, habría dicho mucho. Dentro había una caja para armar una estación de juegos, ella era mas que feliz, pero sobre la cajita había un papel doblado. Lo tomé y lo leí

"_aún no es el tiempo que la armes, primero debes leer el sobre dirigido a ti"_

Yo a pesar de ser una persona muy cabezota o llevada a mis ideas, le hice caso, si no había que armarla era algo. Sophie me miro con ojitos tristes, ella quería armar su estación.

Solo un momento cariño, debo leer esto primero- dije, ella pareció entender y gateo por la casa

_Ver que has abierto el sobre es por que me has dado una oportunidad, se me ocurre decirte tantas cosas en este minuto, como nos conocimos, un momento. Pero algo te voy a decir._

_El momento en que decidí estar a tu lado por el resto de tu vida, sin importar si era como amigo, como un hermano o como tu pareja. Y eso fue la primera vez que te quedaste dormida en mis brazos. Habías discutido con Charlie, muy feo, y te grito muchas cosas que te dolieron, tenías 16, y corriste con una tremenda tormenta que había hasta llegar a mi casa, toda mojada , embarrada y llena de pena, recuerdo que te vi por los ventanales y salí a recibirte, tu solo me abrazaste y te pusiste a llorar con mas fuerza, Alice te dijo que te dieras una ducha y te paso ropa seca, y te fuiste a mi habitación como tenías costumbre, estabas mas calmada y me senté a tu lado. _

_Recuerdo haberte dicho que Charlie actúo sin pensar y que se disculparía cuando llegara el momento, que por ahora debías descansar, tararee una melodía, que solo nació en ese momento, y comenzaste a cerrar los ojos en medio de sollozos, hasta que poco a poco tu respiración se fue haciendo mas tranquila. Supuse que te habías dormido, y me era impresionantemente tentador y fascinante mirarte dormir, jure esa misma noche protegerte para que nada ni nadie te dañara nunca._

_Como me arrepiento de ser yo mismo el causante de tantas cosas malas en tu vida mi amor… pero juro que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por enmendarlo. _

_Una pregunta, como te vendría volver a Forks ahora??_

Volver a Forks???- dije en voz alta, Sophie me miro y aplaudió- tu quieres viajar??- ella rió como respuesta- pero de donde saco dinero para viajar a Forks ahora??- seguí leyendo la carta.

_Creo que es el momento para que armes la estación de juegos de Sophie._

_E.C._

Definitivamente Edward, me desconcertaba, me impaciente, y comencé a armar la dichosa estación.

Quien dijo que armarla iba a ser tan complicado???, como tres horas y con un descanzo para almorzar salió la dichosa estación. Muy linda debo decir, pero aquí me huele a Alice mmmm, en fin, sobre uno de los estantes de la estación había un sobre color crema que decía en finas letras.

_Isabella & Sophie Swan._

_El vuelo directo a Forks despega hoy a las 22:00 hrs. Aeropuerto privado de Dover._

Vuelo privado????, no podía ser, y si era a las 10, tenia como 4 horas para dejar todo arreglado

Angela!!!- dije al teléfono

Bella!!- dijo ella- que pasa, como estás??

Bien, Ang, necesito pedirte un gran favor!!- dije con urgencia

Ok, tu sabes que mientras pueda, te ayudo- respondió

Ang, Edward, me esta haciendo una sorpresa- le explique todo lo de las cartas- y bueno mi siguiente estación es en Forks, y no se cuanto demore y necesito que alguien se haga cargo del apartamento mientras me ausento

Y de que te preocupas?- dijo ella

De que si tu puedes hacerte cargo mientras yo no estoy- dije

Bella, eso ya lo se, hablaron conmigo ayer para que me quedara en tu apartamento mientras estabas de viaje- lol, o sea, ella ya sabía

Y quien te lo dijo??- dije, ella rio

Se supone que no debes saberlo, pero quedate tranquila, yo lo cuidaré, suerte amiga, nos vemos pronto- dijo ella

Gracias a ti Ang, nos vemos!- colgué

A las 8:30 ya tenía todo listo, pedí un taxi hasta el famoso aeoropuerto, realmente no sabía que me deparaba. Abordamos el vuelo, sencillo, todo preparado para las dos.

Sophie dormía plácidamente, yo en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, quien me estaría esperando, todo eso me fue interrumpido por la aeromoza

Srta. Swan, aterrizaremos en 15 minutos, para que se ponga su cituron

Muchas gracias- dije

Efectivamente 15 minutos después estábamos tocando loza en Forks, la tripulación se despidió de mi, y abrigue mas a Sophie, conocía este inospito clima.

Bella!- dijo mi padre

Charlie?. Que haces aquí??- dije con sorpresa

Edward me pidió que te recogiera, que nos fueramos a casa y que en la ventana había algo para ti- dijo, luego miro a Sophie- hola hermosa!!!!- ella solo sonrio al ver a su abuelo

Charlie….- dije asi como diciendo, ya no hay mas alternativa

Ven aca con tu abuelo!!- dijo tomándola en brazos- ves?? Me ama- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

Espera que la vea Reneé- ambos reímos y nos fuimos en dirección a casa

Cuando entré tropecé, para variar, con algo a la entrada de la casa. Pero que era, podían ser…

Maletas???, Charlie, van a irse de viaje?- dije, por que cual es la otra razón para tener maletas a la entrada de la casa

En realidad a lo mejor si, es que bueno- uff mi padre es pésimo mintiendo- reneé y yo esperamos un viaje relámpago, asi como animarnos a hacerlo

Entiendo- dije- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grite para que apareciera

Esa es mi hija y sus super pulmones- se asomo desde la cocina- como estas hija?- dijo ella mirándome y ordenando un poco mi "peinado", mal de madres pensé

Bien, un poco cansada, creo que iré directamente a dormir- dije soltando un bostezo- quieren quedarse con sophie un momento mas o la llevo a dormir??

Dejala con nosotros un momento- dijo Charlie, luego me susurro- a veces las caminatas nocturnas son buenas, si quieres salir, las llaves de la camioneta están colgadas a la entrada

Gracias papá- dije, subí a mi dormitorio, pero me molestaba mucho ver que todos sabía mas que yo, me desesperaba que Charlie presumiera de ello, reí, quizás cuantas personas estaban involucradas con esto.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación vi un sobre rojo en la ventana, con curiosidad lo abrí.

_Estamos llegando casí al final Bella, y los dos sobres que restan dependerán de este. Imagino que estas molesta de esto, odias las sorpresas, te conozco, y si, hay mucha gente involucrada en esto. Tu crees en el destino?, en las almas gemelas? O en un felices por siempre?... si es así, ve a nuestro lugar especial… ese que nos vió nacer y morir._

Maldito Charlie y Edward, que se compenetran en todo esto, decidí ir a la cafetería. Baje corriendo las escaleras y Reneé al verme salir solo dijo que condujera con cuidado.

Lo hice, me fui mas lento de lo normal, pensando que tenía ese sobre, estacione a fuera, y por la hora que era, no había mucha gente, solo noctámbulos como yo. Pedí un café y salí.

En la baranda había un papel, simple y doblado con mi nombre. Me apresuré a tomarlo, impaciente, solo quedaban dos sobres mas, o sea, uno con este. Me temblaban las manos al pensar que tenía hasta que lo abrí, casi mori de la impresión al verlo.

" _isabella marie swan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa??"_

Esposa, compromiso estable, con el, mi final feliz, la mujer de su vida. SIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!, si quería, así que gire el papel y decía simplemente

_Ve donde guardan los cereales en tu casa._

Me meti como pude de nerviosa en el auto, ahora si que volé literalmente por la carretera, pero al llegar a casa, algo llamo mi atención, el auto de Charlie no estaba. Nadie en la casa estaba, por que todo estaba apagado. Los llame, revisé todo hasta que en la entrada de la cocina había una nota de Reneé diciendo que habían recibido una llamada de emergencia y que se había llavado Sophie con con ellos, que no me preocupara.

Llegue donde guardaba los cereales en mi casa y sobre eso había esta vez un sobre mas grande, lo abrí y en su interior había un pasaje de avión, normal, con destino a Paris…

_Veo que has decidido que si, bueno, debo decir que estoy nerviosísimo, pero feliz, el úlitmo sobre lo recibirás al llegar, no necesitarás equipaje, solo abordar el siguente vuelo._

_Te amo_

_Edward_

Volvi a correr, llame un taxi, me arreglé como pude, eran como las 5 am ya y volvía a ir hacia el aeropuerto, entré en air france, y me dijeron que yo tenía ticket preferencial, eso quería decir que viajaba en primera clase.

Señorita Swan, todo esta cubierto, usted descanse y disfrute- dijo el sobrecargo.

Muchas gracias.

No pude evitar sonreir, me iba a casar con Edward, pensaba en lo felices que iban a estar todos. Me dio un poco de pena pensar que Carlisle no iba a estar aquí para felicitarnos, o acompañar a Edward, pero después me dije a mi misma que el siempre iba a estar aquí para nosotros… cuidándonos y bendiciéndonos. Con esos pensamientos me quedé profundamente dormida.

Señorita??- dijo una azafata, moviéndome

Disculpe, me dormí- dije sonriendo

Desea algo de desayunar?- pregunto amablemente

Un chocolate caliente y tostadas, porfavor- dije, pero debía saber a que hora llegaríamos- le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro- dijo ella

Cuanto falta para llegar a Paris?

Una hora- dijo ella

Muchas gracias

Me apresuré a ir al baño a arreglar lo inarreglable, tome desayuno y me preparé para el aterrizaje. Al llegar a francia, miraba a todos lados esperando ver a Edward, pero no había rastros de nadie hasta que todo se volvió negro…

Bella no quiero que te asustes- dijo Alice- pero tengo que llevarte secuestrada y no podrás ver nada hasta que yo lo diga, esta claro?

Aliceeeeeeeeeeee!!!-la abrace- solo por que te quiero mucho no te digo nada y haré caso.

Asi me gusta- dijo ella guiándome a la salida y subiéndome a un carro.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una casa o un hotel, no lo se, habían varias personas, muchas voces me sonaban familiares pero no lograba identificarlas.

Bueno Bella, necesito que te pongas un vestido- dijo ella comenzando a ponerme el dichoso vestido

Pero no puedo verlo??? O ponérmelo yo?- rebatí

No- fue toda su respuesta, cinco minutos después me sentí como si estuviera hecha de merengue

Alice el vestido de compromiso es muy esponjoso- dije tocándolo, debía parecer la hermana perdida de la cenicienta

Sii, es muy bello, lo diseñe yo- dijo riendo, y asumí que debió dar un saltito- ahora quédate tranquila que debo maquillarte.

Tres horas después estaba completamente lista.

Estas realmente hermosa- dijo ella- es momento que bajemos – tomo mi mano y me guió hasta el final de unas escalaras, para después entregarme a una mano que me resultó familiar

Realmente estas hermosa hija- dijo Charlie… ¿Charlie????????,., que demonios hace Charlie en francia???????

Por que estás acá papa?- dije yo

Por que me invitaron a una boda- dijo el, retirándome la venda de los ojos y ante mi , no había ningún vestido de compromiso, el merengue era de mi vestido de novia.

Mi boda?- dije apenas sacando las palabras

Y si te demoras mas, el novio se va a impacientar, es hora- dijo tomando mi brazo, con una seguridad que no supe de donde saque, nos paramos frente a dos gruesas puertas de madera que supuse llevaban al jardín. De la nada apareció Alice.

Es hora señor Swan, esta todo listo- dijo , luego me miro a mi- te ves hermosa y bienvida a la familia Hermana- me dio un abrazo, yo solo sonreí

Sentía que los nervios iban a traicionarme, nada de esto era convencional, pero saber que encontraría a Edward al final de este camino me hacia sentir mas segura. Las puertas se abrieron y pude ver a mucha gente. Mi madre, Esme, todos los Cullen, mis amigos de la escuela, compañeros de universidad, vecinos, hasta angela estaba ahí!!!. Podría contar unas 100 personas con facilidad… esto claramente era obra de Alice.

El lugar, un jardín en el crepúsculo era simplemente hermoso, luego un camino hecho de petalos blancos recibían mis pasos hasta el altar, y al final, estaba el, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el dueño de mi corazón y mis acciones, Edward, sosteniendo a mi hija, radiantes, al verme sonrió y se adelanto un poco.

Cuidala mucho, por que si algo le haces, te las ves conmigo- dijo Charlie bromeando

Para toda mi vida, la protegeré Charlie- se abrazaron y Edward le paso a Sophie y me miro- te ves hermosa- sonrio de manera torcida y beso mi mano.

Estoy muy nerviosa- dije, el rió- sabes que odio las cosas con tanta gente

Pero hoy, es nuestro día, estaremos juntos por siempre, te amo- dijo mientras tomo mi mano y miramos hacia el altar.

El sacerdote dio un sermón, que para ser honestas parecía muy largo, yo quería llegar a la parte que decía marido y mujer y blah blah, me estaba matando no poder besarlo, no poder tocarlo, nadaaaa… era muy frustrante.

Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen?- dijo el

Si, acepto- dije, uuuuf, sentí como un peso salía de mi, sentí estar haciendo lo correcto

Y tu Edward Anthony Cullen, aceptas por esposa a Isabella Marie Swan?- repitió el cura, Edward me miro y sonrio

Sería un idiota si dijera que no, así que por supuesto que acepto- todos los invitados rieron.

Bueno, que lo que a unido Dios, no lo separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer… ya puedes besar a la novia- dijo el padre

En ese minuto sentí como si me levantara del suelo y pusieran una nube bajo mi, Edward sonrio y dijo "_hola señora Cullen" _ no pude evitar sonreir como una idiota, puse mis manos en su cuello y el las sullas en mi cintura. Y me beso, con ternura, con amor, con necesidad, me reclamaba de el y presumía que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Hola señor Cullen- dije sobre sus labios

Te amo- dijo el

Como yo a ti- respondi

Para siempre- dijo

Para toda mi vida- dije susurrando entre pequeños besos otra vez.

Sabes?- dijo el, yo negué- creo que tarde demasiado en darme cuenta que eras tu la mujer de mi vida.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**holaaa!!! _

_odienme, enserio, sus ojos deben estar cuadrado de leer, así como mis manos estan tiesas de escribir, dos dias me tomo hacer el final, pero de verdad me sirvió como rehabilitacion. Les prometí hacer este chap por pedazos, pero de verdad no tenía muchos ánimos de escribirlo en mas partes, por que de verdad no hay animos :(. Acabo de terminar con mi novio, que estabamos juntos hace mas de dos años y estoy con la depre a full, y de verdad intente hacer lo mejor posible. Asi que ojalá les guste._

_decidi finalmente tomar ideas de todos sus reviews, hermosos debo decirlo. Asi que aqui, hay un pedacito de cada una de ustedes, espero de corazon que esta vez todas se tomen un tiempito para escribirme unas palabritas (: asi que chicas, espero sus reviews y nos vemos pronto en mi proxima historia... un pequeño adelanto????_

_yaaaa :D_

_" como lo haces para sobrevivir, como haces para seguir respirando, como lo haces para mantenerte en pie, si todo aquello a lo que te aferraste ya no esta."_

_chaaaan sorpresaaa... nos leemos pronto!!!_

_las quiero!! y gracias a todas por seguir mi historia :D_

_Bella Lee  
_


	11. Epilogo

_Todas las historias de amor lindas, asi como en los cuentos de hadas terminan con un vivieron felices por siempre. Y yo disfrutaba del mio, increíble que han pasado casi 15 años desde nuestro "hasta que la muerte los separé" y no puedo evitar sentirme melancólica._

_En la actualidad, Edward compró una casa a orillas de la playa para que los niños crecieran en un ambiente lindo. Claro que nunca pensamos en tener hijos de manera inmediata, con Sophie nos bastaba y sobraba, pero la vida tenía preparado algo distinto para nosotros._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[14 años atrás]**_

-Bella, tu crees que ese apetito, es normal?- dijo Esme

- ahhh, usted también me va a recriminar que estoy comiendo como bestia no???- dije algo enojada, por que mi "problema" con la comida era algo recurrente desde hace casi 3 meses

-no cariño, no lo digo como algo malo, bueno, es cierto que estas mas pasadita de peso que cuando se casaron, pero puede ser que te has relajado- dijo y yo quise responderle, pero en ese minuto estaba comiendo y no se como, pero sentí que algo metálico se deslizaba por mi garganta y yo me ponía morada

-Bella Bella, BELLA!!, responde, estás bien- Esme estaba desesperada, hasta que reaccioné

-Esme, creo que este chocolate traía algo extra, por que tragué algo metálico- dije algo desconcertada

- ven, vamos a urgencias de inmediato, por que puede ser peligroso- no le discutí, Esme era como mi segunda mamá, así que me arreglé un poco y salimos camino al hospital.

Cuando llegamos ahí, nos atendió un señor de unos 50 años, con rostro jovial que me recordó un poco a Carlisle, me preguntó que sucedía y le expliqué.

-Bueno Isabella, te haré una eco para descartar cualquier cosa- dijo el médico mientras salía a buscar el ecografo.

No se por que en ese instante sentí algo raro en mi panza, en el minuto lo atribuí a que lo metálico se movía dentro de mi, ahora con los años se que era por el presentimiento de algo distinto.

-ok Isabella, descúbrete el vientre que te haré la eco- no le discutí, levante mi polera y esperé a que el señor hablara, hasta que dijo la frase que marcó mi vida.

-Bueno Bella lo bueno de todo esto, es que a pesar de lo que te tragaste, tus hijos están sanos y no corren peligro- y el suelta todo eso como si se estuviera sacando un moco!

-QUE?!- digo

-No me digas que no sabías que estabas embarazada?- dijo el dr.

-nop, no lo sabía- respondí, pero momento!!!- dijo hijos????????

-sii, son mellizos Isabella, te felicito- al rato me pasó una foto de la ecografía.

Esa misma tarde le conte a Edward lo que pasó, la familia entera se alegró mucho y bueno 5 meses después nacieron mis dos pequeños Carlisle y Max, que hoy son un par de rompecorazones de 13 años, heredando todos los encantos Cullen.

_Nunca pensé que después de todo, Edward me diera la familia mas hermosa que tengo, 4 hermosos hijos, Sophie a puertas de terminar la secundaria, Carl y Max que me sacan mas de una cana verde, pero son hermosos, la pequeña Lizzie y ahora la sorpresa mas grande que me dio la vida._

_La familia entera esta chocha, todos tenemos hijos d edades similares y Esme se dedica a malcriarlos por nosotros._

-En que piensas?-dijo Ed

-en lo maravillosa que ha sido la vida con nosotros- respondí

- la vida es maravillosa desde que te puso en mi camino- dijo

-Siempre me dices lo mismo- le dije rodando los ojos- pero sabes que siempre te quiero

-lo sé, juraste hacerlo hasta la muerte- dijo dándome un beso en el cuello

-crees que Carlisle estaría contento de vernos así?- pregunté

-pero que te crees???- dijo riendo- sabes como debe estar de feliz, ya lo veo presumiendo en su nube a sus amigos, "mira, esos de ahí son mi nietos, ese tiene mi pelo, el arrastrado es mi hijo, y la linda chica… ella es la chica que nació para vivir su vida al lado de el"

-no crees que es un poco presumido todo eso, incluso para Carlisle- lo miré-pero es cierto, por eso te amo

-y yo a ti- dijo el

-edward… te puedo preguntar algo?- dije

-claro- respondió

-crees que le haga falta algo a nuestras vidas?- pregunte

-nop, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para ser felices-respondio besándome

-hay algo que quiero contarte- dije

-es muy malo?- dijo el poniendo su carita de susto

-no, en realidad fue sorpresivo- reí

-entonces…- dijo ansioso

-vamos a ser padres de nuevo- reí y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

_Recuerdo que Edward me tomó entre sus brazos, me dio vueltas y vueltas en la playa, de lo feliz que estaba. Cuando se lo contamos a nuestros hijos, se mostraron sorprendidos pero muy contentos, la familia, nuestra familia volvia a crecer._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

[Muchos, pero años después en algún rincón del cielo]

-Nunca te aburres de contarles nuestra historia?- dijo Edward

-pero es que la cuenta muy lindo, deberías dejarla explayarse-dijo Carlisle

-papá, no la defiendas- dijo Edward serio- ahora ella es tu favorita- le sacó la lengua

-no puedo evitarlo, hacía tanto que no estábamos juntos que en verdad, no me canso de escucharlos- dijo mi suegro

-es cierto, Carlisle, los extrañaba muchísimo, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de ustedes- dijo Esme

-siempre has tenido ese sentimiento de protegernos- dije

-es inevitable, de verdad los quiero demasiado-dijo abrazándonos, y miró a Alice- mi pequeña, no estes triste, Jasper vendrá pronto

- no es por eso papá- dijo ella

-entonces?- preguntó Edward

-me da un poquito de pena, saber que no veré mas a mis hijos, que no compraré por horas en los mal del mundo, y uuuf, hay que ser honestos, aquí falta glamur!!- dijo ella renegando

-ahahahahha- reí- es que tu no puedes vivir un segundo sin comprar… a caso aun no lo ves?- Allie hizo un gesto de negación con su cabeza- esto, es el cielo… C-I-E-L-O!!!, aquí vive Calvin Klein, Versache, Armani, Carolina Herrera y todos lo s que a ti te gustan!!

- o por Dios!!!-dijo- no lo había pensado así, sólo falta mi Jazzie para estar completa, para que cuidemos a nuestros hijos desde aquí

-no hay que olvidar que aun están Rose y Emmett-dijo Esme

-pero mas los cuidan nuestros hijos, que ellos a ellos- dijo Edward

-también es cierto…-dije- supieron que mi pequeña nieta, mañana se gradúa de la escuela de artes?

-ya terminó la universidad?-dijo Esme

-asi es, Sophie esta orgullosísima- dijo Edward

-como pasa el tiempo…-dijo Alice

-pero no se han dado cuenta de algo?- dije

-nop- respondieron a coro

-el amor es lo que nos queda, ellos son felices, nosotros estamos aquí, felices de haber pasado una vida entera juntos… amándonos, alimentando nuestros recuerdos, el amor, ese amor nos une, los hace felices, hay que estar orgullosos, hicimos las cosas bien- dije

-tienes razón Bella… toda la razón- dijo Esme

-Bella, puedo hablar un segundo en privado contigo?- dijo Edward

-claro- dije avanzando junto con el… nos detuvimos mirando el infinito, siempre juntos

-mi amor- dijo en tono solemne

-si- respondí mirándolo a los ojos

-estoy feliz de que compartas la eternidad conmigo, por siempre…-dijo besándome

-juré amarte y estar contigo hasta el fin de los días-dije

-y yo a ti- por siempre

* * *

chicas!! primero que todo es pedirles perdón por el atraso con este epílogo que lo han pedido mucho!!, asi que hice algo distinto, mezcle personajes y ustedes ya ven los resultados. Ojalá se den el tiempito de dejarme un review y además pasen por mi nueva historia...

también una temática muy diferente al típico Edward/Bella que conocemos... es mas cómica, una Bella torpe e ingenua y un Edward buscando la magia que solo ella puede darle, también todos humanos... se van a entretener os juro!! :) aqui les dejo el link

.net/s/5404302/1/Tan_solo_un_cafe

Gracias a todas nuevamente por leer esta historia

las quiero!!!

Bella Lee


End file.
